Winx: Fated Club
by Hybrid of Fate
Summary: A old Prophecy states that the Lost Princess of a ancient Kingdom will restore it to it's former glory. A millennium later that Princess had finally been found. Bloom wanted to know where she came from but can she save her lost kingdom? One thing was sure she doesn't have to do it alone as the Winx where always destined to form. AU post Season 1 episode 18 and beyond. Rating change
1. Bloom's Origins Revealed

**So yeah I know I may have to much of a problem with Daphne being Bloom's mom… we to be fair I read about a theory that Daphne was originally supposed to be her Mother and Domino as actually an ancient Kingdom instead of you know… only gone for like two decades. Bloom was sent through time into modern day earth and everything else is history. Is it strange this seems far more Sailor Moon?**

 **Then this is born. Hey read it don't yell at me! Also a heads up the first part is prologue.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club at all, please support the official release.**

* * *

Bloom struggled under the ice. She had returned home after causing such a mess at the day of the royals, and finding out Brandon was Sky and he was betrothed. Instead of continuing a normal life forgetting about Alfea and that she was a fairy. The Trix attacked her parents and now here she was defeated whole the witches seemed to relash in her defeat.

"Give up Bloom," Icy, a silver haired witch witch said as Stormy her younger sister fired lighting right at her causing bloom to scream in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked confused by why it was her they were attacking her.

"Oh you don't know do you?" Icy asked the redhead, "I shouldn't be surprised it was so long ago when your mother saved you from our ancestrals grasp." Icy said with a smile at this.

"My mother?" Bloom asked.

"Oh it's so cute and, sad she has no idea does she/" Darcy asked giggling at her.

"Our Ancestors knew the importance of the Dragon Flame millennia ago they lead an attack on Domino then the center of of a Golden age just before they could get there hands on the power the Queen sent it as far away from Domino as possible." Icy said walking up to Bloom and leaning down, "Our family spent generations unsuccessfully in finding the Flame all across the magical dimension but we could never find it."

"What does this have to do with me?" Bloom asked fearful about this. There was no way she had any connection to a world long since gone but why does she feel like they were talking about her.

"Oh poor Bloom don't you see you hold the Dragon Flame within you, your Queen's Daphne's only daughter sent not just across the magical dimension but all the way far into the future in hopes you would be safe." Icy said causing Bloom to go wide eyed at this.

' _Am I really a lost princess from the past?'_ Bloom asked herself as the information came crashing down on her. Daphne the girl from her visions was her mother reaching out to her. Her kingdom had been gone millenia consumed in ice and snow.

Bloom screamed as the Trix summoned up three vials which floated up right in front of her and she screamed as it tried to pull something from her. It tried to pull out the Dragon Flame, the whole reason her mother sent her away was to protect her and the Dragon Flame. With a scream Bloom was knocked unconscious as the flame floated away and into the Trix's grasp.

"At last the power is ours and soon all of the magical dimension!" Stormy screamed as the the Trix disappeared laughing at there victory. A moment later a flash of light was seen outside. Mike and Vanessa were afraid at who it was until they saw Stella along with three other girls.

"Stella it's only you," Mike said with a sigh. The blonde turned to bloom who transformation slowly faded away returning her back.

"Bloom." Stella said as she used her light to melt the ice. The redhead collapsed only to be caught by the girls, "Bloom are you alright? Wake up." Stella pleaded. Bloom opened her eyes and when she saw the blonde instead of seeing Stella she saw someone who looked just like her.

"Lumeria?" Bloom asked in her half conscious state. Turning to each of her friends the same things happened to her. Her friends were replaced with people that looked just like them and who names Bloom knew but hadn't meet. "Althena." Bloom said glancing at Tecna, "Demeter." She said after seeing Flora, "Sirena?" She said at Musa before falling unconscious once again.

* * *

"She's coming too." Bloom heard as she awoke to see her friends and her adopted parents looking over her. Bloom held her head as the memories of everything that had happened came flooding back into her heads.

"Bloom you're awake." Stella said giving her a hug only to see that Bloom didn't return the hug in fact so looked horrified about something, "Bloom are you alright?" Stella asked.

Bloom turned to her, "No Stella I'm not! I just found out that I'm a lost Princess of a ancient and forgotten Kingdom sent forward in time and if that wasn't bad enough Stella I lost it!" Bloom screamed as she started to cry at this.

"Lost what exactly?" Tecna asked though for some strange reason a feeling of dread overcame all the girls at the mention that Bloom had lost something. Deep within the back of there minds a voice screamed at this that they had failed. This confused them as they didn't know why they had failed.

"I lost the Dragon Flame," Bloom said in a low tone. The girls froze for a moment at this. That voice caused them to feel ashamed for a moment.

"Bloom listen it's not your fault," Vanessa said trying to comfort her but it didn't work

"No it is! I should have keep it out of there hands!" Bloom snapped back crying. Kiko jumped up to his master as she cried hoping to lift her spirits up.

"We should go back to Alfea maybe Faragonda could help us with this?" Stella asked, as everyone gave a nod except Bloom, "Bloom?" Stella asked.

"I guess I have no other choice," Bloom said with a sigh picking up her rabbit. Before turning to Stella. "Why are you all here anyway?" Bloom asked.

"It was Faragonda she kinda called us out on just letting you go so we came to check on you and to see if you wanted to come back." Stella said with a blush.

Bloom gave a chuckle at this before getting up. "Well I guess I should head back to Alfea anyway," Bloom said before getting up.

* * *

Faragonda turned to the girls. When Bloom came back she saw how the redhead held her head down in sadness. The headmistress poured her some tea as she could tell something had happened, "Bloom is something wrong?" She asked handing her a glass of tea.

Bloom took the glass and turned to her friends for a moment before looking down at the tea, "The Trix followed me back to earth and they took it, they took the Dragon Flame." Faragonda almost coughed on her tea. Did she just heard that right, Bloom had the Dragon Flame.

"The Dragon Flame? That's impossible." Griselda said in shock.

"How did you come by the Dragon Flame?" Faragonda asked. This wasn't something the avenge students should know and the gravity of the thing meant this couldn't be a prank. This had to be real.

"Because I was sent away by my mother with it," Bloom said looking up at Faragonda, "I'm the lost Princess of Domino."

Faragonda put her tea down at this in a silence before getting up and looking outside, "In all my years in all my studies I never expected the old legend to be true." Faragonda said turning back to her desk to opened the draw and pulled out a book with a symbol that Bloom recognized. It was the crest of Domino.

"A legend?" Stella asked, Faragonda nodded before she started to read what was written in the book.

* * *

 _Legend tales long ago, that in a mighty explosion the Great Dragon was born and with it the Light came to the Darkness and with it's mighty fires life and creation was formed. After it's long journey the Dragon rested on a planet blessing it with beauty and life unlike any other. In its disappearance the fate of the Magical Dimension fell into the hand of the Nymphs._

 _However the Golden Age wasn't to last. Domino the world were the Dragon had landed soon came under attack. It was unknown who won all those millennia ago but the outcome was felt. Domino was cursed turned into a world of ice and the Magical Dimension soon fell into a new dark age._

 _The legendary Dragon Flame the power of the Great Dragon was said to have been lost all those long ago. However for some they believe an old prophecy that was sad to have been written with the last breath of the last ruler of the ancient Kingdom. As the millennia past no one believed it figuring it was not to come to past. A prophecy that tells of the kingdom being saved later on by the one who held the Flame of the Dragon but none have seen this savoir and it is now believed to never be._

* * *

When Faragonda was done reading she looked up at bloom, "It seemed that they just didn't wait long enough." Bloom looked at the headmistress. She was supposed to save her Kingdom. How can she do that if she couldn't even save the Dragon Flame?

"Hey Faragonda does that say anything about anyone named Lumeria, Athena, Demeter, or Sirena?" Stella asked. Bloom raised a confused eyebrow at this, "When you were dazed you called me Lumeria, Tecna Athena, Flora Demeter, and Musa Sirena." Stella clarified.

"Those are the names of ancient Fairies that lived during that time however not much is known about each of them as most of what was known back then was lost in the Dark Age of the magical Dimension." Faragonda explained. Soon outside the sky started to grow dark as the feeling of Dark Magic was within the air.

The headmistress turned to look outside. It seemed that the Trix were making there move, "Faragonda what are we going to do?" Griselda asked.

Faragonda turned back and to the Winx, "There is is only one place that could possibly help us." Faragonda said looking at Bloom, "The frozen world of Domino."

* * *

 **Hey what do you expect! Sorry if you get a bit of Sailor Moon vibe. Ok then before you ask I can totally do all these stories trust me. I hope you all like this one as I really need this idea to be done as it feels like this was what Winx Club was originally going before it was changed mid season. It think.**

 **Read, Review, like share, whatever this is Blaze signing off!**


	2. The Lost Kingdom

**Why hello everyone how are you? So yeah I hoped you all liked last chapter. This one we get to go to Domino like before though this time a lot will change I think. Anyway I might change the story every week I update and don't worry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, please support the official release.**

* * *

The girls stood within the simulation room wearing winter outfits. Palladium voice called out from the speakers, "Alright girls we managed to reconfigure the virtual reality simulator into a teleporter to send you all to Domino, remember what you are seeing is real and not a simulation." The elf reminded them. They had got the message but in some part Bloom and even the other girls had strange feelings of excitement..

"Girls you must be careful there is a reason few venture to Domino besides the cold several monsters have made themselves at home in the cursed world." Faragonda warned the girls. With that they disappeared in a flash of energy and reappeared right on the frozen landscape of Domino.

Despite the cold snow and ice all around them images flashed before there eyes. The frozen landscape was replaced with a temperate climate and a beautiful landscape. Bloom walked up for a moment at this only for the image to disappear before there very eyes, "Did anyone else feel as though they had been here before?" Stella asked, "Besides Bloom I mean." Stella added.

Each of them save Bloom all gave a nod at this. They all felt as if they just knew what this world looked like before the ice and snow. This had to be impossible as they had never set foot on Domino before now and furthermore Domino had been frozen long before they were even born. Tecna brought up a map on her PDA. "According to this the Domino Royal Palace is close by if any place would have the clues we seek it would be there." Tecna said.

"Then let's get moving the sooner we get there the sooner we can fix this mess," Bloom said as she and the Winx headed off for the Palace. As they did things seemed to have gotten colder. Above them a blizzard started to form and sweep across the land. Several creatures slowly appeared out with the cold as if they were created by it. The ground shook under the ground and soon a fissure formed below them.

While the girls moved away Bloom however was caught in the hole and went tumbling down into it, "Bloom!" Stella screamed as the creatures came at them.

"Stella don't worry we need to take care of them first," Tecna said, "Hopefully Bloom is alright."

* * *

Deep below Bloom got back up. A image flash around her surroundings. Before her stood the pathway leading to Domino's Palace. Getting up she slowly walked down the frozen path until she came across it. Domino courtyard was frozen along with the palace yet it looked perfectly persevered. "I remember this place…" Bloom said as she looked around. Images flashed before her eyes. Her memories she realized. Memories of a time long ago. The ground started to shake again as the ice from above collapsed around her. Bloom ducked in cover as the snow and ice shattered and melted all around her.

She walked out to see her friends in there fairy forms there happy to see she was alright, "Bloom we almost thought you didn't make it!" Musa screamed back at her.

"Well I almost didn't myself, come on into my palace… wow that sounded weird," Bloom said to herself. It made some sense that the palace was currently her's but she wasn't well. She wasn't really raised as a Princess. ' _That's going to take some getting use to.'_

When the girls landed next to her however a rush of memories flooded into there heads. They saw what looked like them in ages past fighting the forces of the ancestrals long ago. The girls shocked there heads at this. It felt as though they were here long ago yet they knew that wasn't true. Bloom looked on at the ruins in a sadden state as this could be the fate of Magix.

"Bloom what's wrong?" Musa asked wondering if something had happened.

"It's just if we fail this could be Magix's fate to be swallowed up and forgotten." Bloom said in a sad tone. Musa put her hand on the redhead's shoulders.

"Don't worry we won't let it come to that ok." Musa said with a reassuring smile. Bloom returned it and with that the girls walked into the ancient palace. They walked through the darkened halls looking around. Before them was a snapshot of the attack frozen in ice. The darkness was soon ilumited however by candles that had spand to life after millennia of dormancy.

"Bloom." a voice rang out causing her to stop.

"Do you guys hear anything?" Bloom asked her friends. For a few moments they heard nothing and then appearing before them was the astral form of Daphne, the last Nymph of Magix.

"Bloom it's been so long since you been home my dear." Daphne said in a sweet tone and looked at her friends, "I see that you had brought your friends with you," Daphne moved up to them and gave them a bow, "I think you four for watching over my daughter." She said with a smile.

"Thanks though you don't mind us asking, why do we feel like we know you?" Stella asked finally asking what the four of them have been thinking. Daphne knew what they were talking about and turned to Bloom.

"Follow me all your question will be answered back first I have to so you something Bloom." Daphne said before floating down the hall as the girls followed her. They soon came to a sealed door and slowly it opened up the moment Bloom walked in front of it. Before them was piles of treasure, gold and gems.

"Whoa Bloom you may actually be richer than Stella." Musa commented looking at everything around her.

"Ok Musa you might be right about that." Stella said with a laugh. Daphne floated to a glass case motioning Bloom to come over. When she diid she saw a Crown held within it. One from her vision in Lake Roccalue.

"It's that Crown." Bloom said as she picked it out of the glass case.

"It is the Crown of the Heir it was to be yours Bloom." Daphne said before she started to recount the events leading up to Domino's fall, "When I was young I was injured in a way that made it so I couldn't have children in the usual way."

"Wait the usual way?" Bloom asked, "How was I born exactly?"

"In a way you are born from both me and magic itself and that magic Bloom was what I had keep within me for so long the Dragon Flame." Daphne explained, "The Ancestral Witches had caught wind about your birth and understanding the importance of the Dragon Flame attacked us when we were most vulnerable, The day they attacked Domino was the same day I showed the Kingdom there new Princess." Daphne said recalling the day that should have been a celebration all those years ago but soon became one of terror and destruction.

She turned to the four other girls, "You four asked me why you all have memories of Domino why you all feel like you know me right?"

"Yes, why is that? Who are Lumeria, Demeter, Athena, and Sirena?" Flora asked the ancient Queen.

Tecna could understand the powers

"They are your direct ancestors just like the Trix are the direct descendants of the three that had attacked Domino oh so long ago you for are the direct descendants of four fairies who stood against them." Daphne said as appearing at last was each of there ancestors, "They were a group who dedicated there lives to protecting the Keeper of the Dragon Flame and when Domino had fallen they each entered into self imposed exile each one to a different world."

The girls watched as the world's flashed before there eyes. Linphea, Solaria, Zenith, and Melody, there home worlds, "Wait if that's the case why is Stella a Princess and we are not?" Musa asked.

"They each helped with the finding of each world but they didn't all receive a Crown for there efforts Demeter for example choose a normal live as did others." Daphne explained.

"But then why do we have there memories as well?" Tecna asked, "I mean it's logical that somewhere down the line we can all show there powers and there appearances but there memories?"

"You can call it a form of reincarnation if you will," Daphne said showing them when she sent Bloom away all those millennia ago, "Bloom was always destined to meet Stella and with her meet each of the guardians of the Flame's descendants just as Bloom holds ties to the past so do each of you in the form of there memories."

"So we are supposed to protect Bloom is that it?" Musa asked. Daphne shook her head.

"It's not as simple as that, if you don't want to you don't have to be her guardians," Daphne gave a smile, "but can you still be her friends like your ancestors were to me?" Daphne asked.

"Aren't we already her friends?" Stella pointed out. The others nodded in agreement with her. Daphne closed her astral eyes a smile on her face. It reminded her oh so much about her and her own friends.

' _Strangely enough this was almost how it started Five then Six and latter far more.'_ Daphne knew that the fifth one had yet to appear. Yet she knew that Bloom would meet her descendant as well given time.

"Mom, I'm sorry to say but the Trix they took the Dragon Flame from me." Bloom said in a sad tone, "I couldn't protect it." Bloom felt disappointed in herself at this but Daphne placed her incomperal hand on her shoulders.

"Listen to me Bloom just because you fell weaken doesn't mean you are powerless and just because they took a flame doesn't mean the spark has left you." Bloom was confused by this. didn't the Trix take all her powers right.

"What do you mean? I thought they took the Dragon Flame." Bloom asked, her mother. Daphne placed her hand over her heart.

"You are born of the Flame Bloom, it is tied into your very being and while they may have stolen most of it from you they can't take it all a spark of it still exists within you," Daphne said her hand glow showing a small piece of heat inside her, "All you need is a spark and from it you can create a inferno." Daphne reached over herself to reveal a single spark within herself.

"Is that?" Bloom asked and Daphne nodded.

"Yes Bloom it is all the remains of the Dragon Flame within me, it is though this small spark that i can speak to you from my prison far outside your recheck and it is what I give to you so you know that I will always be there with you." Daphne said before handing it to her. She gave her a kiss fellow and started to fade away before there eyes, "Laurel," Daphne said.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"That was the name I gave you, I just thought you should know that," Daphne said as tears came down her eyes as the sparkles of magic moved up to her chest, "I love you Bloom never forget that." With that Daphne faded away. Bloom looked down at the spark within her hands as she watched the last few moments of her life play out.

* * *

 _Daphne turned to the three Ancient Witches who glared at her. "Where do you sent her!" The screamed there magic in there hands threatening her._

" _Somewhere far from you and this place, and someplace you will never be able to find her!" Daphne screamed back at them._

" _YOU STUPID LITTLE!" They couldn't contain there rage any longer at having been denied there prize. "DIE!" The screamed as they let loose there magics on her as Daphne screamed in pain._

" _If I'm to die… then at least." Daphne body started to glow as she readied her own magic, "I'm taking you three with me!" Daphne screamed before letting loose all her power on the three of them. When everything settled down Domino was turned to into a frozen wasteland and both the Ancient Witches and the Queen were gone as Daphne's dying breath echoed through the palace._

" _I know you will one day save our kingdom, my only regret is I would never be able to hold you ever again."_

* * *

Bloom broken down crying at this. The girls gave her a hug as Bloom closed her hands on the only piece of her mother holding it tightly, ' _I love you too mom.'_ Bloom said to herself hoping that she could hear her.

* * *

 **The feels… *sniffle* I cried as I typed this i really did.**

 **Read and Review I'll see you all next chapter.**


	3. Palace of the Past

**Hello everyfairy.. Witch, Specialist… forget that. Anyway recap if you haven't read chapter two do it. Also I hope no one gives me problems for you know implying the Winx thing. Also in hindsight I couldn't justify how Bloom ended up in the future… then remembered season 7 dealt with Time Travel.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, please support official release.**

* * *

After Bloom had finished crying she placed the crown in her pockets and walked out of the vault with everyone. "So Stella you brought your ring right?" Bloom asked, she was sure Stella had brought her ring with her so that they could leave.

Stella looked over her outfit and gave a defeated sigh, "Sorry Bloom I don't bring it with me." Stella apologized causing Bloom to groan at this. How did Stella think they were going to get back without her ring? Palladium couldn't make the teleporter two way.

"Stella seriously?" Bloom asked the blonde. The girls all shook there heads at her, "Well seems we are stuck here for a while I guess we can explore the… my palace a bit." Bloom corrected herself. It felt strange but it was her palace. The Winx gave a nod and each went there own ways.

Bloom herself wondered around the palace taking in the sights. Bloom wandered down a hall with Stained glass images of each of Domino's rulers. Each of the nymphs of Magix each of them were her family of which Bloom knew she was the last in the royal line. "So do you know who they are?" Stella asked walking up to Bloom.

Bloom turned to her shaking her head, "I don't do you?" Bloom asked. Stella shook her head as well. Bloom continued her trek down the hallway as she and Stella went separate ways. Bloom herself wondered a bit around the upper west wing before memories flashed of someplace familiar. Stopping over the room she opened it up to see a crib and a nursery.

Memories came rushing to her. She saw herself hearing a Lullaby being song by her mother, by Daphne while the girls ancestors looked over her though everything was blurry, "Oh Laurel," The memory came to an end at that.

Bloom walked over to the crib feeling her hands on it. She looked around at all the baby toys and items around her. Bloom picked them up up having a memory flashed of each one. The sun was given to her by Lumeria, The Flower was given to her from Demeter, A calculator from Athena, a flute from Sirena and a few other things. ' _These were all mine.'_ Bloom thought to herself.

She turned to two things next to her crib a stuffed bunny rabbit who looked alot like her pet Kiko and a box with a button on it. Bloom picked up them both remembering that the doll and the box where her mother's gifts. She pressed the box and heard her mother's Lullaby, "Hush little Princess, do not cry, the Dragon is flying through the sky, your momma is always there, when you cry," Bloom heard the voice play. Tears started to form in her eyes as she set down as the song repeated for a few minutes, "I love you Laurel." Bloom sat down before pressing the button once again.

Bloom held the box and the doll close to herself as the lullaby played and her mind wandered all the way back to her time with Daphne all those millennia ago.

* * *

Faragonda looked down at her desk. Just after they had sent the Winx off to Domino she received horrifying news. Magix City couldn't be contacted and Red Fountain was destroyed. She couldn't get in contact with Miss Griffin and she feared for the worse has happened to Cloud Tower. "Are you sure that they have a way back?" Griselda asked her as she along with Saladin sat in silence waiting for the next attack.

"I think the Stella had brought her ring with her," Faragonda said, however she wasn't so sure about the blonde bringing the means to travel back with her. It was a feeling in her mind that told her that the Princess of Solaria didn't.

"I could send a squad to get them if we need to." Saladin informed her. Faragonda gave a sigh. It looked like they just might have to. Bloom was and Faragonda was afraid to admit it to them their only chance at stopping them.

"Very well then, hopefully Bloom has found what she is looking for." Faragonda said hoping to the Great Dragon that the lost Princess of Domino could put an end to this mess. If not she didn't know how they were going to survive this.

"I will go inform Princess Sky then." Saladin said as he walked out of the room. Faragonda pulled out the book from before, the one that told of Domino's prophecy. She opened it hoping that more of it would be readable but just like before nothing more. Giving a sigh she placed it back down.

"Miss Faragonda do you really think Bloom could find anything?" Griselda asked.

"We can only hope to the Dragon she does." Faragonda told her.

* * *

Bloom walked out of the nursery and down into the library. When she did she saw her friends talking about a book they had found, "What it is it's magic keeping me from understanding what is written on it, even my translation program doesn't work." Tecna said as they just flipped through the pages.

"What going on?" Bloom asked as she walked up to them pocketing her doll and the music box. The Winx turned to her almost jumping back in shock.

"Whoa Bloom you shouldn't sneak up on us like that," Flora said as the girls took deep breaths at this calming themselves from there surprise.

"So what did you find?" Musa asked seeing that Bloom's hands were in her pockets. The redhead pulled her hands out embarrassed at this.

"It's nothing, nothing at all what about that what kinda book is it?" Bloom asked hoping to change the subject. The girls had a raised eyebrow at this but decided to not press this further. At least not right now.

"Tecna found the Ancestral's diary," Stella informed her causing Bloom to blink in surprise, "She says they must have dropped it during the attack but a problem we have is that we can't read it." Bloom was very curious at this. The Diary of the Ancestral witches could answer a lot of things. Why they did it and possibly if there was a way to remove the Flame from there descendants.

"What do you mean you guys can't read it?" Bloom asked as she walked up and took the book from Tecna's hands. She opened the book and as she turned the pages it was almost all gibberous. Well until the very last page that is.

"We can't read it it's as if it's magically protected against anyone from learning there secrets," Tecna said and looked as Bloom seemed to be reading from the last page, "Bloom you can read it!" Tecna asked in shock.

"Somewhat all I can get is that they say they knew I was to be born and the rest seems like they knew who i was I think." Bloom said as she continued reading the entry, "They wrote my name as Bloom," Bloom said surprised by this.

"Well isn't you name Bloom?" Stella asked. Bloom shook her head. Bloom was the name her adopted parents gave her as well as the name she goes by now. However her mother told her that Laurel was the name she gave her and most likely the name that witches should know.

"No they should have known me as Laurel not as Bloom." Bloom said, the book went on about animals and power and how they hated "that redhead princess and her friends" yet they seemed confused on why they hated her, "Thought it seemed they were confused by everything and some of these things, Stones animals a power and screaming,"

This sounded confusing to the girls, "I think it's probably mistranslating itself for you I shouldn't be surprised." Tecna said as she took and closed the book. As they did they heard a sound of a Shuttle landing outside. Running out of the palace they saw as the Specialists walked out to greet them.

"What are you doing here?" Bloom asked both asking why they came all this way to Domino and also asking why "Brandon" or rather Prince Sky was doing here.

"Saladin and Faragonda sent us to get you all." Timmy explained knowing that there was friction between them.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" Sky asked. Bloom closed her eyes as the whole thing was still fresh in her mind. Her dead mother explaining to her that she still had the Dragon Flame before fading away after giving her the last spark of it within herself.

"Yes I did." Bloom said as she walked into the shuttle. She pulled out the music box in her coat for a moment and hug it with a single tear trailing down her face. ' _I'm coming you witches, me and my friends are going to put an end to your plans once and for all.'_ Bloom promised to them as she opened her eyes fire's burning behind her. The winx and Specialists all walked in and with that the ship flew off heading back to Magix.

Back in Magix the Three Witches felt something in the back of there heads. A feeling of dread overcame them. For a brief moment that had thought that a rampaging Dragon was coming to stop them. They dismissed it as pre conquest gitters. After all who could possibly stand up to them now that they had the Dragon Flame?

* * *

 **So come on do you like it? Also there a possible hint at something earth shattering is within this chapter… maybe I don't know I was a bit busy as I typed this. I wanted to make it longer but I wasn't able to get the juices flowing. Sorry everyone.**

 **Also should Bloom recinal with Sky? I am on the fence but want to hear your thoughts.**

 **See you all soon, Blaze signing out!**


	4. The Trix's Defeat

**Hello everyone Blaze here! Today we end the season 1 plot with best Pony… wait wrong show. Anyway reading the reviews I must say thank you everyone. This literally took all day and some of the night to make for you all. I hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, please support the official release!**

* * *

As the shuttle moved back to Magix Bloom hadn't spoken up to anyone. Sky sat next to her though Bloom pretended not to noticed him, "Bloom listen I can explain," Sky said hoping Bloom would let him. The redhead turned to him with a glare.

"What part?" Bloom asked him, "The fact that your real name is Sky and not Brandon? Or the fact that you are betrothed?" Bloom snapped at him. Sky gave a sigh as he knew he kinda deserved it. With a sigh the Prince knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Look Bloom, me and Brandon switched our names because I wanted to try to be a normal for a change and as for Dispro to be honest I never really wanted to be with her," Bloom rose a eyebrow at this, "We were arranged to be married but I never was asked if I wanted it I was just expected to and then I meet you…" He turned away at this. Bloom gave a sigh at this. Her eyes were closed.

"Ok I understand but when this is over we are going to have a serious talk alright?" Bloom asked him hoping he would understand. Sky gave her a smile and a nod.

"I understand Bloom, thank you for letting me explain myself." Sky said he returned to the helm as the shuttle landed just outside Alfea. The girls walked out to see Faragonda there to greet them along with Saladin.

"Welcome back everyone," Faragonda said as they walked right out of the shuttle. Looking at Bloom she had a feeling of hope for a moment as she asked, "Did you find anything?" Bloom held in her hands the music box close for just a moment.

"Yes Faragonda the Trix only took most of the Flame I still have it and I will take it back from them." Bloom stated her eyes burning with flames behind them at this. A few minutes later Bloom is sitting down within her room at Alfea her eyes closed as she remembered the words her mother said.

" _I know you will one day save our Kingdom,"_ It replied over and over in her mind. She would save her Kingdom. The question was how can she bring back a Kingdom that was long since been cursed, frozen, and was long gone. A knock was heard on her door as the girls minus Flora walked right in.

"Hey Bloom a few water nymphs have just come by they said that the Trix are on there way right now with the Army of Decay they'll be here in a few hours." Stella informed her. The winx stopped as they saw Bloom looking at her Crown, "Are you alright?" Stella asked her best friend.

Bloom didn't turn to them but still addressed the blonde's question, "Can I ask you guys something?" Bloom turned her head to her friends looking at them in the eyes, "Do you guys really think I can bring my Kingdom back?" Bloom asked them.

The girls paused at this, "Bloom what are you trying to ask us exactly?" Stella said unsure just like the rest of them about why Bloom was asking about her Kingdom.

"I think Bloom's talking about the prophecy, remember she's supposed to bring back her frozen kingdom," Tecna reminded the girls.

"That's just it, how can I even do that?" Bloom said as she placed her crown done, "For Dragon's sake can it even be done?!" Bloom halved asked half screamed, "I only just found out I was a fairy less than a year ago, now I discover that I am a Princess of the Ancient and Lost Kingdom of Domino sent away far into the future and I'm supposed to restore it!" Bloom screamed at them. Stella put her hand on the redhead shoulder.

"Bloom please calm down!" Stella screamed at her, "Bloom listen we know that a lot have changed for you and even us, I mean we are basically the reincarnations of your mother's friends but listen you shouldn't let this whole prophecy thing consume your life." Bloom took a deep breath at this calming herself down.

"Your right Stella it's was just visiting Domino brought up so many memories and the like I just," Bloom looked at her friends in the eyes as she sat down, "Didn't what to do." Bloom finished with her head down.

"It's ok Bloom we understand." Musa said with a smile. The redhead returned the smile with her own, "Now come on we have the Trix to defeat." Musa said as the girls gave nodded and entered into the Main room to see Flora trying to turned Mirta back from a pumpkin once again. In a flash of light the spell was finally broken causing Mirta to look at herself for a moment in shock.

"Flora you did it!" Mirta said giving her a hug. Bloom stopped for a moment as another memory flashed before her eyes. She wasn't the only one as each of the girls now all saw a image flash before there eyes. A lady like Mirta flashed before there eyes holding a wand in her hands. For Bloom she was looking over her as a baby giving her a toy wand.

"Harmona?" Bloom and the girls asked causing Mirta to blink at this in confusion.

"Harmona? Wait are you talking about my father's ancestors name?" She asked the girls looked at each other for a moment not knowing how to proceed. In a brief moment the girls were replaced by ladies that looked just like them along with Bloom appearing as a baby and a few names escaped her lips, "Demeter, Athena, Sirena, Lumeria, Laurel?" She asked confused seen afterwards by the names she had given them, "What's going on!?" Mirta asked in a panic.

"Well you see Mirta," Flora explained to the witch Bloom's heritage and that she was the Princess of Domino sent into the future and how each of them were both descended from and reincarnated from the friends of Bloom's mother.

"Wait so… my ancestor Harmona… I'm her reincarnated? I'm your friend reborn?" Mirta asked confused by all this and then turned to Bloom or Laurel as was her birth name, "Wait so I'm supposed to protect you because my past self swear to do so?" Mirta asked.

Bloom shook her head at this, "You don't have too if you don't want too Mirta," Bloom said sitting down next to the witch giving her a smile, "Besides I would never force my friends to do something they didn't want to." Mirta gave a blush at this before looking up at her new friends.

' _You know what… I think I might want to stay here at Alfea instead of going back to Cloud Tower.'_ Mirta thought to herself. It was true that most witches were not evil, in fact there were even some Fairies were were evil as well but Mirta never did felt like she really belonged as a witch. Knowing that she was the reincarnation of an ancient fairy it made perfect sense why.

* * *

Outside a portal opened in the sky as the witches of Cloud Tower landed within the Alfea courtyard along with the last member of the specialist team Riven. Faragonda walked out surprised when she saw Griffin land with her staff and student body.

"Griffin?! Oh thank the Dragon I thought for the worse had happened to you all," Faragonda said with revile to see her old friend. The two embraced for a moment.

"We shouldn't celebrate just yet, I had to come here Cloud Tower is firmly under the Trix's influence I had no other choice but to come here with you and Saladin," Griffin said with her head hangged down, "They have the Dragon Flame somehow they found it and used it to overpower me and take over the school."

"I know, one of my students Bloom had it," Faragonda said causing Miss Griffin to go wide eyed at this.

"What how did she come across it I thought it was lost when Domino fell millennia ago," The Headmistress of Cloud Tower exclaimed at this revelation.

"It seems that she got it from her mother, the last Queen of Domino," Faragonda said explaining why Bloom really was to the Witch school headmistress.

"So the prophecy really is true," Miss Griffin said her eyes closed, "I remember hearing about it from the former headmistress, I never believed it would come true but she did." Griffin opened her eyes, "Seems she was right." The Specialists and the fairies walked out soon afterwards. One of the witches heard a voice call out to her.

"Lucy you're alright." Mirta screamed as she gave her childhood friend a hug.

"Mirta what happened to you? The Trix told me they turned you into a pumpkin." Mirta looked away at this.

"They did but luckily Laurel…" Mirta then shook her head for a moment having to remind herself, "Bloom and her friends turned me back." Mirta said motioning to them. Miss Griffin turned to the redhead walking up to her.

"So you're the Lost Princess of Domino?" She asked her question being overheard by a lot of the student body of the three schools. Some gasped in surprised having her the legend others were confused asking what that meant. When those that heard of the prophecy told them they two gasped in shock.

"Yes I am." Bloom said she blushed as everyone talk to themselves blushing at this. The Trix could not get here sooner. On top of the tower one of the lookouts creamed out,

"The Trix are here!" He screamed out as the Army of Decay started to descend on the school Everyone looked on as the Trix jumped up and lead the attack themselves and laughed when they saw the redhead.

."Look sister's the princess has returned to Alfea what do you hope to do without your powers?" Icy asked as the fairies, witches, and Specialists started to fight the Army of Decay. Bloom closed her eyes at this as everyone started to fight.

Before Bloom she could feel the Dragon Flame within her. The two sparks within her started to burn and burn they did forming into two small flames that then intertwined together. At that moment she could hear Daphne's voice within her mind, " _You can do it."_

"Magic Winx!" The winx save Bloom screamed as they transformed.

"Flora, Fairy of Nature!"

"Stella, Fairy of the Sun and Moon!"

"Musa, Fairy of Magic!"

"Tecna, Fairy of Technology!"

The girls took off into flight as Bloom opened her eyes and stunned the Trix when they felt the magic burning around her, "Magic Winx!"

In a flash of light a transparent shape of the Great Dragon surrounded Bloom as she lifted up into the sky before giving a might roar of channel before flying past them.

"Bloom, Fairy of The Dragon Flame!"

The Trix moved back a bit in surprise as the feeling of dread returned as Bloom started them down. "What how did she regain her power!" Darcy asked, this was impossible they had the Dragon Flame and she shouldn't have any of it lift.

Icy clitched her fists at the fairy. "You think that just because you still have some Dragon Flame you can defeat us!?" Icy demanded as she glared at her.

Bloom returned the glare, "I don't _think_ I know I can!" Bloom yelled at her the fire within her burning, ready to put an end to this.

"Darcy, Stormy the princess is mine you both take care of her friends!" Icy screamed.

"Bloom?" Stella asked the de facto leader of the Winx Club. For a moment instead of the redhead before them an image flashed before there eyes. In Bloom's place wasn't the newborn child but instead was a blonde haired lady. In Bloom's place was her mother Daphne.

"If Icy wants to fight me then so be it." Bloom said however instead of her voice they heard Daphne's. When she turned to her friends there past life self appeared for just a moment as they nodded

Both Bloom and Icy flew away from the battle at large blasting fire and Icy at each other right over the lake. Icy was mad as Bloom seemed to be flying circles around her matching each of her attacks with her own. "Blizzard!" Icy screamed blasting Bloom with snow and into the lake turning it into ice. A dragon was seen breaking out as Bloom came flying out and blasting Icy right in the face, "Ahh you stupid little Pixie!" Icy glared. Bloom dodged as the witch sent dozens of icicles at her in rage.

Back at Alfea the tide seemed to have been turning as the Winx above had managed to knock out Stormy and with it it seemed that the Army of Decay was breaking apart. "The Trix must be using a lot of there concentration to keep the Army up!" Tecna exclaimed as she dodged a attack from Darcy.

"How is this even possible!" Darcy screamed only for Stella to blast her from behind with her light.

"I guess you can say we had a lifetime of practice." Stella said with a wink, thought that was a bit of hyperbole. It seemed Icy was subconsciously taking the flame from her sisters in her fight causing them to become weaker.

Done below Mirta watched the fight only to have her concentration broken when she heard a scream, "Help!" Lucy screamed as one of the monsters tried to crush her. Mirta reacted on instinct feeling something force it's way from deep inside.

"Let her go!" Mirta screamed as a flash of light covered her. Before the beast could crush the a fairy rushed into it, "Psionic force!" with a blast of psychic magic the beast was broken back into the little bugs that made it up.

Lucy got up and looked in shock. The fairy that saved her was Mirta, "Mirta? But you're supposed to be a witch." She said as her childhood friend helped her up.

"I think both me and my mother were both mistaken about that." Everyone stopped as a massive flash of light could be seen and with it the Army of Decay faded away. The darkened sky gave way to the sun as Bloom landed with the unconscious Icy in her arms.

She placed her next to her two unconscious sisters. Landing next to her was her friends each with smiles on there faces. Smile's Bloom returned as well. The Battle for Magix was over. The Trix were finally defeated.

* * *

The three schools stood there as the Trix were arrested and a portal opened up. "You three were some of the best students I ever had, pity that it seems that you three wasted it on trying to become your own Ancestors." Griffin said to the three in a disappointed tone.

"Perhaps a trip to Lightheaven Rock would be of good use to them?" Faragonda asked as the guards walked out to take the witches though. Icy turned to look at Bloom. She gave the smile redhead and her friends a glare.

"This isn't over you here me Bloom!" Icy screamed as she was forced back into the portal. Mirta walked up to Miss Faragonda and Miss Griffin. The former witch was nervous as she spoke up.

"Miss Griffin, Miss Faragonda can I ask to be transferred to Alfea next year?" Mirta asked the two headmistresses.

"Really and way would you want that?" Miss Griffin asked. Mirta turned to the winx for a moment causing Faragonda and Griffin to each have a smile.

"Very well then, I'll be expecting your for the new school year." Faragonda said with a smile. The Winx had a mini celebration at this.

* * *

 _Ice and Snow was everywhere. She looked at the palace freezing over as the ice started to preserve it. She held her head down low in horror at this her head down low. They had failed. Today was supposed to be a day of celebration but instead it was one of horror and lost._

" _Thalassa?" A voice asked as a hand was placed on her shoulder. At the touch the lady was taken out of her shocked state her mind finally registering what had happened. With that the lady screamed out two names._

" _Daphne! Laurel!" The scream echoed across the_

* * *

As shock awoke a girl with chocolate colored skin girl with wavy brown hair. She took a few gasps at this as she sat up. It was that dream again. Taking a moment for deep breaths she turned to see a small being sleeping next to her. "How can I keep having that Dream?" she asked herself.

It didn't make much sense. Didn't puff take away Nightmares? Who was Thalassa? Who was Daphne and Laurel? Furthermore why did it feel like it was so real, like she was there long ago? A knock was heard on her door.

"Princess Aisha are you awake?"

Having been broken from her thoughts Aisha answered, "Yes!" Before turning to look in the mirror, ' _Something tells me I might get the answers real soon.'_

* * *

 **Come on I can take it! So yeah everyone Mirta going to be a official Winx in this story. Before you ask me why consider this. The whole Mirta leaving cloud tower was a subplot of the first season. In a way I think she was originally planned to be the sixth member of the Winx before they decided to add Aisha or Layla to the mix. So I decided to say "Why the Dragon not" and make her an official member in this timeline of the Winx. So all that's needed is well for her to have a ancestor and a past life given how the Winx work in this story and here you go.**

 **Before you ask no the story has only just began my loyal readers as we begin season 2 and bring in Aisha. Cya later Blaaze out!**


	5. A New Year Begins

**Hello everyone NUE here ready to give you all a new chapter. I hope you all like it! Also I might have been influenced by SM marathon when I wrote this. Also yes Mirta is the 6th Winx and Aisha is the 7th in this reality.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, please support the official release.**

* * *

The shuttle stopped right in front of Alfea and with it came it's only two occupants a redhead girl and her pet rabbit along with her bags. Bloom had a smile on her face as she held her rabbit Kiko. "Our second year at Alfea, Kiko!" Bloom said she walked passed the gate Last year for her was a wild ride for her. First she meet Stella learning that she was a fairy, then just before the school year ended she learned she was a Lost Princess her friends were also connected to her and together they saved the magical dimension.

As she walked through the courtyard a voice called out to her. "Bloom!" Walking up to her was Mirta. The two gave each other a hug for a few moments, "How are you it's been so long!" The newest member of the Winx asked her with a smile.

"Well it was largely uneventful," Bloom answered her as the two of them walked through the courtyard and into the halls, "What about you?" Bloom asked the petite redhead.

Mirta turned away for a moment, "Well I told my parents about me wanting to become a fairy," Mirta said in a low tone looking away for a moment. This caused Bloom to have a raised eyebrow.

"I guess they didn't take it very well?" Bloom asked feeling pity for her. However Mirta turned to her shaking her hands in front of her.

"No, no they were supportive it's just," Mirta gave a sigh and looked away for a moment, "I told that about the whole reincarnation thing." That stopped Bloom in her tracks. Turning to the smaller girl who hid her head away in shame.

"Why would you tell them about that?" Bloom asked, "How did they take it?" Mirta moved a bang from her head at this before turning to her in a low tone.

"They found it hard to believe so my father wanted to see if I was telling the truth so," Mirta pulled off the bracelet on her arm and it transformed into a wand with a star within a flower wrapped in a heart at the end, "After I managed to get this to react to me they were shocked and had a panic about me being your guardian." Mirta said with a blush on her face. Bloom was shocked that Mirta would do that.

"Why did you tell them that?" Bloom asked her. Mirta was about to answer her when someone bailed her out.

"Bloom! Mirta!" Stella screamed as she jumped to hug her friend surprising her. Bloom returned the hug from her best friend. The blonde was followed by Tecna, Musa and Flora. They exchanged hugs for a moment, "Oh yeah Mirta guess what Faragonda got you to board with us isn't that great?" Stella asked as the girls walked down the halls.

"That's great I guess." Mirta said hoping that Bloom wouldn't ask about her telling her parents about her being a reincarnated guardian for her. Bloom however looked at the other members of the winx and asked them all a question.

"Hey during the break did any of you tell your families about the whole thing with your ancestors and being there reincarnations?" Bloom asked all of them. They all had a confused looks on there faces at this question.

"No Bloom we didn't, we figured it was something we should keep to ourselves until our parents were ready. Why do you ask?" Tecna asked her. At this Bloom turned to Mirta who was blushing in embarrassment. The girls looked at the petite redhead with raised eyebrows further increasing her blush. "Mirta did you tell your parents about that?" Tecna asked.

"Yes, I kinda made it slip about it and they made me prove it," Mirta said holding her wand in her wand up, "They said that no one save Harmona could have gotten this this wand to work and when I got it to transformed back from it's bracelet into it's wand they almost had a heart attack." Mirta said with a blush as the wand turned back into her bracelet around her left wrist.

"Does it do something special like my scepter?" Stella asked the smaller redhead.

"It helps keep my powers under control, it was kinda hard for me before I got this as I'm a natural empath and it seems it was the same for Harmona," Mirta explained to the girls. With that the winx walked back into there dorm and started to put all there stuff away. Mirta decided to bunk with Bloom and Flora as the two girls offered it to them.

While the school started to get ready with decorations Bloom and Kiko saw a flying seahorse with small wings flying around. Kko looked up at the seahorse as did Bloom who giggled as it flew around her and then headed off, "Hey wait come back." Bloom said as she and Kiko chased the flying seahorse down.

After a few minutes they found themselves within a different library from the one they visited in her first year with other small animals flying around, "What is this place?" Bloom asked no one in practically. A small baby sized lady looked down at Bloom from her books.

"Strange I didn't expect any visitors," She said before blinking for a few moment, "Oh my I know who you are the Lost princess of Domino are you not?" The small person asked.

"Yes actually," Bloom answered, "Who a what are you?" Bloom asked as Kiko jumped up on his master's shoulder by using some books.

"I'm Concarda, I'm a pixie and these are pixie pets just like the bunny on your shoulder," She said pointing as at Kiko. Bloom picked him up from her shoulder confused by this.

"Wait Kiko did you know about this?" Bloom asked him. Kiko shook his head as if to say no.

* * *

Aisha slowly pulled herself up the chift face making sure that she had a good footing. A few shadow creatures stopped and look down the cliff only to see no one was there. As the walked away the chocolate skinned girl gave a sigh and sneaked behind them to find a cage holding her friends the Pixie's. "Aisha!" the pixies all said together.

"I just knew you would come and get us see everyone, see, see!" A blonde Pixie said to the others. Aisha gave her friends a smile as she knelt down at this.

"Don't worry I'm getting you guys out her here." she said as she blasted the lock off setting the pixies picked up the sleeping and youngest one Puff her bonded pixie and together they made a break for it.

"We got to be careful, I think I saw him flying around a moment ago." One of the pixies said with fear in her voice at the thought of him finding out that they were escaping.

"Don't worry I don't think he's still…" Before Aisha could finish a blast of darkness knocked them all down on another platform as a Phoenix made of burning shadows landed and soon changed into a man covered in in a dark and menacing armor landed in front of them and with his hands raised the Pixies minus puff up into a magical shape as he laughed.

"Oh my Thalassa it's been awhile hasn't it?" He said with a chunkle his voice gave the feeling of darkness and pure evil, "I can see the last ten thousand years have been kind to you why you look younger than the last time I saw you." He said taunting her.

Aisha got up both confused and angry at him. He was the one who took his friends but the name he called her and they way he said it made it out to seem he knew her. However she knew she hadn't met him before and that name Thalassa. Her name was Aisha yet Thalassa felt like it was her name also, "What are you talking about! Who is Thalassa?! Why do I feel like I know you?!" Aisha demanded causing the man to gave a laugh at this.

"Oh this is rich, you don't know your ancestor or the fact you are her reincarnated?" He asked her with a dark smile. Aisha let that sink in for a moment. Thalassa was her ancestor and she was her reincarnated? "Oh well it's too bad that your seconds life has to be cut so short Thalassa." He gave a laugh as the shadows grabbed her and toss her off the edge.

* * *

The party continued around everyone as the specialists from Red Fountain were invited to join. As the party went on Flora turned to Bloom, "Bloom I can felt a disturbance in the trees nearby." Flora said with a concerned tone.

Bloom got up at this, "I'll go check it out maybe it's nothing." Bloom said as she walked out into the trees and after a few moments looked in shock as a girl who looked like she had been in a fight walked out. An image flashed before her of a lady just like her and a name was said on her lips, "Thalassa." Bloom tone was one of shock and surprise.

The girl looked up at this and saw two images appeared before her one was of a baby and the other of a blonde haired lady, "Laurel… Daphne?" She asked, causing Bloom to blink in shock at the sound of her birth name and her mother's name. Before anything else could be said the girl collapsed into the ground allow with a pixie escaping her hoodie for a moment.

Bloom walked down to her and picked her and the pixie up. ' _She knows my name and my mother's name.'_ Bloom said to herself as she took the injured girl with her back to Alfea. When the Winx saw Bloom bring in a injured girls they had concerned looks on there faces but just like Bloom a image flashed over her.

"Thalassa?" They each asked in a stunned tone.

The girls opened her eyes moaning at the pain and in a half conscious state looked at this and in a confused tone, "Demeter, Athena, Sirena, Lumeria, Harmona…" She then lost consciousness once again.

* * *

 **Well that was a fun way to start off season 2! Anyway we know have a time frame of when Domino fall in this universe. Ten thousand years is a very long time. So now the Winx Club has seven members and I might need to figure out a Pixie to give Mirta, should I use one form poppixie or just make one up?**

 **Cya later. This is NUE signing out!**


	6. Up to there Old Trix's

**Hello everyone this is Blaze coming at you live from Alfea! No not really. Anyway I had a question from the reviews about Roxy being a Winx in this story. My answer is this… wait and see as even I like surprises. Also I known Mirta is written as an Illusionist in the books but I thought making her a psychic would be better with the whole group dynamic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, Please support the official release.**

* * *

The Winx watched as "Thalassa" tossed and turn in the infirmary bed as she was having a nightmare. After Bloom found the girl they had rushed her to the infirmary as soon as possible but questions remained. How did she end up like that? Why did she have a pixie? The biggest one however was a question the girls secretly asked themselves, did she know about her past life and her ancestor?

Bloom herself sat there with a concerned look for her. Flora placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry the nurse said she'll be alright." The fairy of Nature stated to the redhead. Bloom gave a sigh at this.

"I know it's just…" Bloom didn't know how to answer this and just stared at the girl having the Nightmare, "I wonder who is she and what had happened to her." Bloom said trying to sum up all her conflicting emotions.

"Well maybe Mirta could try probing her mind," Stella proposed to the group, "I mean she's a psychic right so maybe she could try connecting to her mind with her's and figure them out right?" Stella asked the former witch.

"Well you see I don't know if I should," Mirta answered the blonde causing her to get a look from the blode asking why not, "I mean just forcing myself into someone else's mind, it doesn't seem like something I should do… I mean a fairy should do I mean." Mirta said looking away. The truth was that she hadn't had that much training with her powers and she didn't want to risk both her and "Thalassa".

With that idea thrown out the window the group gave a sigh and walked out of the room and back to there dorm. As Mirta and Flora fell asleep Bloom however pulled a book from her bag out. It was the Ancestral's Dairy. During the summer Bloom had attempted to read more of it but only got a few words here and there to be readable. Bloom flipped through the pages looking for something new but only go one word near the beginning. Slowly Bloom fell asleep with book in her face.

* * *

 _Bloom looked around the barren cave as she watched seven glowing gems float up and in a moment rip open a portal of energy as crystal tentacles shot out and grabbed three figures who looked like a cross between animals and women. As the screamed in rage Bloom saw six figures blurred by her dream watch as they were dragged into the portal._

 _However as she looked closer one of the figures looked very familiar to her. For a moment the image was almost clear but at that moment the dream slowed another portal similar to before tossing out three blurry lady figures. The final part of the dream showed three cloaked figures which Bloom realized were the ancestral witches showing there soon to be students the secrets of witchcraft._

* * *

Bloom awoke picked the book of her face turning the pages she saw some of the pages had been blink for a moment before there words returned to them. ' _Did… did I just saw there past?'_ Bloom asked herself. If that was the case what did that mean. Were the ancestral really from somewhere else? Why did that other girl feel so familiar to her?

"Bloom are you up?" Mirta asked walking back into the room, "We got classes today." Mirta remained the redhead. Bloom gave a nod before getting ready for classes. She looked over her outfits and picked out a white striped midriff top with small pink hearts and a ruffled denim skirt. She also put on a pink arm-band for her left arm. She pulled out two over-the-knee blue socks and her new shoes she had gotten over the summer which were dark blue platform boots with white tips and pink laces.

Bloom walked out with her friends heading off into the first period of a new school year. Mirta who missed much of her first year in Cloud Tower was taking a supplementary classes to get caught up enough to join her friends in class. Wizgiz looked over the class for there first lesson. "Now one of the things about the Magical Dimension is everything has an opposite force which is intended to Balance each other out." The leprechaun said forming both a sphere of Light and Darkness.

* * *

Aisha moaned as she awoke getting back up. When she did she was greeted by six other girls and in an instant images flashed over them. They felt familiar to her each and everyone of them. However that confusion came to an end as she realized something or someone was missing. "Piff? Where is Piff?!" Aisha screamed.

"It's ok your pixie right there sleeping." Bloom answered the panicked girl pointing to the sleeping Pixie.

Aisha got up and picked up the Pixie before turning to the girls the image flashes over her for a moment shaking her head she asked, "Where am I? How did I get here? Who are all of you, why do i feel like I know you all?" Aisha asked.

"Well you're at Alfea." Stella said answering the first question.

"I found you outside in the forest you looked like you had been though alot," Bloom said answering the second question.

"As for the last one… you going to want to sit down for this." Tecna said knowing that this was going to overwhelm her. The girls explained everything to her about them each save Bloom were reincarnated from there ancestors who were both the friends and guardians of the Dragon Flame along with everything else. Aisha was stunned by all this. Thalassa was her ancestor and she was her reincarnated.

Her friends from said past life was right her in front of her along with the girl the Lost Princess of Domino. Faced with all this Aisha did the only rational thing. She fainted right on the spot. "I think that went will." Stella commented on this.

* * *

"Agh not again," A groan came as the Trix sat on the ground in there VR prison. The three triplets closed there eyes trying to drown out the voice over the speakers. Lighthaven rock was very… controversial on its ways of reforming its prisoners. The Trix had been here for months and all it was doing was pissing them off.

If it wasn't from the anti-magic restants on them Lighthaven Rock would probably be a crater by now. "As soon as we get out of here I'm going take way too much pleasure in destroying this stupid place!" Stormy screamed wishing she could shoot lightning at the VR landscape.

Icy turned to her sister at this sitting up from the tree she was laying down, "When I get out of here I'm going to get my revenge on Winx especially Bloom!" Icy stated to her siblings causing the Trix to all nod in rage at the memory of there defeat. They had it all within there grasp, the Dragon Flame was there's. Then the lost princess of Domino and her friends defeated them taking back her powers while they were sent to this prison.

"As much as I want to great revenge as well we don't know how we are going to get out of here!" Darcy pointed out to her sisters. A dark laugh was heard as a phoenix of shadows forced it's way into the Virtual Reality Prison landing before them and turning into a man covered in dark menacing armor.

"Who are you?" Icy asked as the Trix were confused. Who would break into Lighthaven rock anyway.

"I'm here to get you three out of here," He said walking up to the three of them. With his hand raised he soon did away with the anti-magic band on them and returned them to there outfits. With a wave of his arms the four were teleported out and were out of the Virtual Reality chamber as the lighthaven guards walked out at the ready to fight them.

"The prisons have escaped!" One of them screamed.

Darkar turned to them, "Would you like to do the honors and dispatch them?" Darkar asked them. The Trix had a wicked and sadistic smile at this, "I will take that as a yes then here consider this a gift." With that a wave of darkness covered the Trix. A gem appeared on the right and left arms of Darcy and Stormy respectively, and one around Icy's neck, "This is Groomix go ahead test it out."

The Trix gave a dark laughter as they walked up to the Lighthaven guards who could feel there survival instincts screaming at them to run as far away as possible from the witches. "Oh we are going to enjoy why to much." Stormy said as the Trix were readied there magic in there hands to get back at the guards and maybe destroy Lighthaven.

* * *

For a moment Bloom felt a shiver go down her spine as a feeling of dread come over her. She remembered what Wizgiz said in class this morning. Everything had a opposite. Does that mean the Dragon Flame has one as well? The Dragon Flame was powerful and she feared the idea of the opposite but equal power was out there scared her to no end.

Bloom looked outside for a moment at this. She could feel a change in the air as if her year wasn't going to be an uneventful one like she had hoped. ' _Could my opposite be out there? Something tells me I would know soon.'_ Bloom thought to herself as the wind brushed past her hair.

Meanwhile Miss Faragonda was looking at a new students application's papers. It seemed the new student received private teaching and seemed to have enough to be placed into the second year class. She reread the papers to make sure she read them right. After doing so for the sixth time she finally decided to expect what she was reading was in fact true. _'Seems Bloom wasn't the only surprise student this school will receive after all.'_ The Headmistress thought to herself as she placed a accepted stamp on the application.

* * *

 **Oh boy the Trix are free Darkar has made his first move and Laurel… sorry Bloom and the Winx have meet Aisha who has finally learned the reason why she's been having those dreams. She probably won't have any trouble adjusting to the group right? Also I might take a few relationship liberties in this story so heads up everyone.**

 **Also Bloom has had a dream about the Ancestrals!**

 **Cya later my follow Winxers! Blaze out!**


	7. Newest Arrival

**Hello everyone how are you? Now the this will be the last update for the week as well it's the seventh update. Also I'm cooking up something real good!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, Please Support the official release!.**

* * *

Aisha sat on the infirmary as she tried to understand everything she had been told awhile ago. She just couldn't understand or even believe that everything they had told her was true. However her Pxie while sleeping was seen flying away from the infirmary. "Piff come back here!" She said as she tossed the pixie though the hallway in her pjs.

She finally caught the pixie and realized that she was now in a classroom with a leprechaun giving her a look showing he wasn't amused by all turned to the class and blushed at all of this, "Sorry I'm just going to be going." Aisha said as she ran out of the room embarrassed by what she had done.

After heading back to the infirmary to get dress she ran to Faragonda office. The headmistress looked up at the Princess of Andros. Aisha had informed her about how her friends the pixies had been captured by someone and brought into the underground realm. "Please Faragonda I need to go back and save them."

Faragonda herself was deep in thought at this. She had a theory of who this person was who took the pixies. Of course she should have guess that after last years event it would have happened eventually. "Very well, I think I know just the girls who can accompany you on this mission." The headmistress said with a smile. Aisha had the strangest feeling that she knew who she was talking about.

A few minutes later the winx came running into the Headmistress office. When they saw the girl from before Stella gave an awkward wave to her, "Hey, so…" The fairy of the Sun and Moon said but stopped herself has she didn't know what more to be said.

"What do you need Headmistress Faragonda?" Mirta asked, the headmistress of Alfea. She hoped to turn attention away from the awkwardness of talking to a girl they barely knew about her being there friend.

The headmistress got up out her desk and motioned to the Princess of Andros, "Princess Aisha has brought something to my attention, The Pixies of Pixie Village have been kidnapped." The Headmistress explained to them. While the girls now knew what to call her they all had looks of confusion and concern.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Bloom asked.

"All we know is that he has taken them into the under realm." Faragonda answered,

"Ok she we just go down there fight the pixies get them back and defeat whoever took them?" Stella asked as each of the winx even Mirta who got caught up in the moment all seemed ready. Faragonda shook her head at this.

"I'm afraid only two of you will be going with her," Faragonda said turning to both Stella and Bloom, "Stella you and Bloom will being going with Aisha as each of you have abilities that will be needed given the dangers of the under realm."

"Hey what about us? Why can't we come with them?" Musa asked, with a nod from Tecna and Flora.

"Unfortunately I don't think it would be a good idea, the Under realm has no planets for Flora, Musa if you use your abilities you run the risk of cave ins, the only one of you girls who could join them is Mirta but she does have much in the way of training of her psychic abilities and would be a liability." Faragonda explained to the girls, "The under realm is a place of Shadow monsters and the deeper you go the weaker a fairy's magic becomes."

"So Aisha is the guide, Stella is to take care of the monsters and, Bloom is the powerhouse because with the Dragon Flame?" Tecna asked understanding why Faragonda had made her choices. The headmistress noded at this. The other winx gave a sigh as Faragonda had made her point.

"Alright then I guess we should get going," Bloom said as she Stella and Aisha left the room first while the other three winx were about to leave when Faragonda held her hand up and spoke up.

"I have something for the three of you," Faragonda said causing the three of them to turned to the headmistress.

"What is it?" Flora asked as she. Tecna, Musa and Mirta wondered just what the headmistress needed of them.

"Yes well we will be having a new student who is transferring to this school today and I would like you girls to show her around because she would be staying with you all." Faragonda stated.

"Oh where is she transferring from?" Mirta asked, she knew that it probably wouldn't be Cloud Tower as she was the only transfer student and few witches and fairies usually changed school. It had to be from one of the other magical schools that littered the magical dimension.

"Well she's been privately tutored in magic from one of our former teachers, who thought it was a good idea for her to come here to continue her education in being a fairy." Faragonda explained to the girls.

This wasn't uncommon for fairies to receive private tutorship though it wasn't as common in the modern times has it was in ages past, "Ok so where is she from?" Musa asked the headmistress.

Faragonda leaned back in her chair, "You're not going to believe it but it's…"

* * *

A shuttle came to a stop just outside of Alfea it's occupants walking right off and pulled up her bags. She was very nervous as she looked over the school. She had been in school before but when it came to magic, she was mostly privately tutored in magic and she wondered if this would really be enough. ' _Get it together will you Eldora said it herself that you would do great here.'_

She remembered what her rather eccentric Fairy Godmother had told her. She seemed certain that she would do well at Alfea though. Though maybe she shouldn't have been wearing a flower pot on her head when she tried telling her that as she was talking to a cactus when she said that.

The Winx walked outside into the courtyard talking to each other for a moment at what Faragonda had told them, "I wonder do you think that she might have a past life as well?" Musa asked. The girls looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh think about it everyone we seem to meet so far or joins our dorm turns out to be connected to our ancestors and past selfs so it stands to reason this girl should as well."

It was kinda hard to argue with the dark blue haired girl. At first they thought that it was only Stella, Tecna, Flora and Musa. Then they had Mirta and now Aisha who they meet by accident. Perhaps it is the Dragon's Will, or perhaps it seem that destiny said so.

"I think I see her." Mirta said pointing to the girl with the bags.

The girls walked up to her causing the girl to seem to be a bit nervous, "Ahh hello?" She asked. It was strange because there wasn't no images of a lady that looked like her at all. In fact she didn't speak of there past names at all. This tossed that theory down the sink it seemed.

"Hello, Miss Faragonda asked us to show you around we'll your new Dormmates I Flora, this is Tecna, Musa, and Mirta." The lavender haired girl said introducing herself and her friends to her.

"Oh is it just you guys?" The girl asked.

"Well Stella and Bloom are off on a mission to save some the Pixies." Tecna stated causing the girl in front of them to blink in surprise.

"Bloom? Red hair cyan eyes has a blue bunny rabbit called Kiko?" The girl asked causing the other girls to raise a eyebrow at this. That sounded just like there friend and leader which begged the question just who was this girl.

"Yes that's her, if you don't us asking how do you know her?" Musa asked.

"Well yes you see we been friends since childhood, I heard she was studying abroad from her parents but I didn't know it was here at Alfea of all places," She said, surprised that her best friend since childhood were going to the same school as her, ' _Eldora did say that someone I knew would be there… did she knew Bloom was here?'_

The girls turned to each other a bit surprised that the girl was actually Bloom's friend yet wasn't in anyway like them. Actually if she was a native to earth she was the first earth fairy in centuries! "Say we didn't quite get your name." Tecna said causing the girl to blush for a moment.

"Oh yeah sorry I'm," She held her hand out to shake with a strange ring on her fingers, "Roxanne but everyone calls me Roxy." She said with a smile.

* * *

 **Go ahead say it I can take your criticisms. Now before you ask, no she doesn't have a past life or an ancestor yet she will be a Winx in this story. Also I know she was probably younger in the main canon but I'm just doing it anyway. As for her relationship with Bloom... well I have plans.**

 **I also have Mirta and her Pixies already picked out before you ask.**

 **RxR Blaze signing out as I head off to bed not really.**


	8. Roxy and Pixies

**Hello everyone! Yes I know I know you're a trouble person Blaze. Now then I have decided to focus a bit on Alfea with this chapter. Also I'm going to be honest I'm kinda going to have to alter a bit of season two more then I thought.**

 **Also descriptions aren't my strong suite**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, Pop Pixie, or World of Winx, Please support the official release.**

* * *

Roxy looked around the school as the girls showed her around the place. Alfea wasn't as she pictured it. She had pictured it being something like from one of those fantasy novels. In hindsight she should have expected it to not be like how fantasy novels pictured. After all fairies in myth weren't quite like it they said they are as she found out after being one herself.

The girls finally came to the dorm which she would be sharing with them, "Ok this is our and now your dorm." Musa said as Roxy walked into the main room of the dorm. Roxy put her bags down as she walked right in. A blue bunny rabbit turned to the girls while he eat his greens. He jumped off and raced to Roxy. The pixie pet rabbit was surprised to see his master's childhood friend.

"Kiko! Oh look at you it's been so long!" She said picking him right up. She rubbed his belly causing him to giggle, "I trust they haven't been giving you any sweets right?" She asked him causing the rabbit to look away embarrassed. The pink haired girl placed him on her shoulder before turning to the girls, "So where do I put my stuff?" She asked her new roommates.

"Oh yeah there a room right over there that no one is using," Flora said pointing the room out for the pinkette. Roxy gave a nod and picked up her bags and walked to the unused room and paused for a moment before entering it.

"Mind me asking which room is the one Bloom is using?" Roxy asked the girls turning to them with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh Bloom in the same room with me and Flora," Mirta answered back pointing at the room that had three occupants. Roxy gave a nod and walked right into her room to get unpacked. The first thing she pulled out was a picture of her and Bloom taken at the last day of School. The next time she could visit her she found out that Bloom was off to a a overseas boarding school.

' _Overseas doesn't really begin to describe it.'_ Roxy said as she placed the picture down and continued to put away her things. When she was finished she placed Kiko back down and walked back into the main room. Roxy looked around and noticed that the girls weren't here now.

Roxy walked to the room of Flora, Mirta, and Bloom opening the door just a bit she made sure no one was there. She entered into the door as Kiko looked up at her confused as she closed the door to the room. Roxy looked around the room seeing Flora's various plants some of Mirta's things laying around and Bloom's drawings.

Roxy picked up her friends drawings and looked over them. One of the drawings showed a majestic Dragon flying through space as stars formed all around it. The next one showed a lady covered in light with a little baby in her arms and around her looked like Bloom's new friends as adults. ' _I wonder what does this mean?'_ Roxy asked herself. The next one she picked up was Bloom's drawing of her own fairy form. Roxy looked at it as her mind pictured it.

' _Blue and sparkly, I always picture her being red as a fairy, red like the color of her hair.'_ Roxy said to herself with a blush. Roxy placed it back down before opening the door and walking back into the main room. "I wonder what am I going to say to her when she see me?" Roxy asked herself. Kiko looked at her confused.

* * *

Bloom, Stella, Aisha along with Sky and Brandon as per Saladin's request had wandered down the caves and caverns of the under realm. As they got deeper into the realm the fairies could feel themselves getting weaker. Stella more so it seems then the others.

Aisha however while still somewhat confused by everything between her and the two girls just kept her mind focused on the Pixie's. "This is it Shadowhaunt." Aisha said as they walked to the underground fortress, "This is where he is holding the pixies!"She stated as she grabbed a vine and literally swigged into the citadel.

The others were about to follow when three blasts one of Ice, one of Darkness, and one of Lightning. "Oh what do we have here?" Bloom, Stella, Sky and Brandon were all shocked by the voice as floating down were three witches they had thought were locked up for good.

The Trix gave Bloom a glare as the redhead looked up at them in shock, "You gotta be kidding me, how are you three out of Lighthaven?" Bloom asked as her mind went into getting ready to fight them. If they were after her Dragon Flame like last time she wasn't going to let them have it or take it from her.

"Let's just say Lighthaven no longer exists." Stormy said with a smile.

Icy flew up to Bloom magic in her hands, "I told you I will have my revenge you little lost princess!" Icy screamed as she attacked the group quickly jumped out of the way.

"Not today Icy, Magic Winx!" Bloom screamed as she and Stella transformed into there fairy forms.

"Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame!"

"Stella, Fairy of the Sun and Moon!"

The two specialists summoned up there Phantom Swords as they helped there girlfriends against the trio of witches. "Oh I can't wait." Icy said as the Trix each had a smile at this.

With that The Trix fired up another attack at them. Stella brought up a barrier only for it to break apart on contact and was knocked down to the ground transforming back from her fairy form because of how weak she was.

"Stella!" Brandon said before he jumped in blocking a lightning bolt from Stormy.

Aisha came running back out at them, "Hey who do you think you are?" She asked. When she saw them attacking the girls she just knew she had to help. Though when she saw Stella she instead saw Lumeria though she didn't know her name she just went with her feelings.

"Who is the new girl?" Stormy asked.

"Who cares," Darcy stated.

In a flash of energy Aisha transformed into her fairy form. Taking off she formed what looked like a pinkish fluid as she attacked the with it. Bloom didn't have much time to admire anything or ask what it was when Icy knocked her back with her powers and into the carvest below. However mid fall she was caught by someone. Bloom opened her eyes to see a handsome man wing what looked like wings of light coming off his back.

"Who the heck is he?" Stormy asked surprised by the newcomer. The man seemed to fly up and in a flash of light toss the Trix back and they… disappeared with him. Stella got back up.

"What just happened?" Brandon asked confused like everyone else at these turn of events.

* * *

Later at Alfea a flash of light singled as Stella teleported them back into Alfea with the pixies in hand. They seemed to have freed themselves soon afterwards and the Fairy of the Sun and Moon used her staff and her remaining powers to get them back to Alfea. When they reappeared the rest of the girls greeted them and the Pixies soon formed bonds with each of the Winx.

Bloom's was Lockette the Pixie of Directions. Stella's was Amora the Pixie of emotions. Tecna's was Digit the Pixie of nanotechnology. Musa's was Tune Pixie of Manners. Flora's was Chatta pixie of gossip. Mirtas was Jolly the pixie of predictions.

As the group walked back to the dorm the girls turned to Bloom, "Hey, Bloom you wouldn't believe it but while you Stella and Aisha went off on your adventure we got a new student and dorm mate." Mirta said hoping that she would be surprised by this.

"Really who?" Bloom asked. When they opened up the door to the dorm room the redhead looked in shock sitting there playing with Kiko was her childhood and longest friend, "Roxy? What are you doing here?!" Bloom asked in disbelief.

The pinkette waved back at her nervously, "Surprise," She said nervously.

"You're, a fairy?" Bloom asked her.

"Well yes I seem to be the first earth fairy in centuries," Roxy said without asking about why Bloom didn't count, "The others have already told me about you being from another world and time Bloom." Roxy explained causing Bloom to turn to the Winx.

"Well she did ask us." Tecna defended herself. Bloom gave a sigh at this. She guess they had a lot of catching up to do. Later that night the two girls agreed to talk about everything they had been through together in Roxy's room.

"Wait let me get this straight you have a boyfriend?" Roxy asked with a bit of a hostile tone at the word boyfriend, "A boyfriend who lied to you about his name and was right?" Roxy said glaring at the picture she had of him.

Bloom could see her friends hostility at this, "Yeah but we had a talk and have patched things up." Roxy looked hurt at this before turning her head away at this. Bloom was confused by this, "Roxy are you alright?"

Roxy had a blush on her face and turned to Bloom, "It's just Bloom I… I… I…." Roxy just couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted and needed someway to tell the redheaded lost princess her real feelings.

"Roxy wha… umpt." Bloom didn't get to complete her sentence as Roxy surprised her by wrapping her arms around her and gave her a surprised kiss. When the pinkette ended it she finally had the confidence to tell Bloom her feelings.

"Bloom, I'm in love with you!" Roxy confessed to her.

* * *

 **Did not see that coming did you? Anyway I was thinking of Bloom being tossed between Sky and Roxy with a rivalry for her love…. Anyway Mirta's Pixie is Jolly and Roxy's will be Zing the Pixie of insects.**

 **RxR, Blaze is signing off as I got stuff to do tomorrow.**


	9. Friends or More?

**Hello everyone Blaze here. So I got a question in a review. How old is Morgana? Well… she knew Daphne is all I'm going to say on the matter.**

 **Disclaimer: Winx club is owned by Rainbow S.r.I., please support the official release.**

* * *

Bloom looked at Roxy in shock. She had just confessed that she was in love with her. Bloom herself had no idea what to say. What should she even say? She had a boyfriend and it seemed Roxy didn't like that thought. Roxy snapped her fingers in front of Bloom's face. "Bloom are you ok?" Roxy asked scared that she was going to be rejected.

"Roxy… I don't know what to say." Bloom said causing Roxy to become nervous. She was panicking at this.

"Bloom please I… I … just." Roxy said panicking before she took a deep breath. "Look Bloom can you just give me a chance?" Roxy begged her hoping that the redhead would at least let her show her.

"A chance? Roxy I'm in a relationship." Bloom said pointing out that fact to the pinkette. Roxy shook her head at this. Bloom raised a eyebrow at how her friend was acting.

"I know that it's just…" Roxy knew this was going to be a bit much to ask he, "Bloom just, just have," Roxy gave a sigh, "Just let me be with you as a trial bases if you don't like it I'll let it up." Roxy said with a hopeful look. Bloom gave a sigh at the pinkette.

"Ok Roxy you win we'll try it out but you will not tell anyone got it!" Bloom said with a warning tone. Roxy gave her a hug knocking the two of them on the bed.

"Thank you Bloom you won't regret this!" Roxy exclaimed. After a few moment Roxy realized something. Bloom had fallen asleep within her arms. It seemed getting the pixies back took more out of her then she realized. Roxy decided to just fall asleep with her in the bed her arms wrapped around her.

* * *

Bloom awoke to the sound of crashing going on in the main room. When she did she realized Roxy was wrapped around her in a very intimate way. Bloom had a blush as she tried to wiggle out of her grasp. Roxy held her close and whispered a bit into her ear of a strange gibberish. "Roxy." Bloom started trying to get out.

Roxy however hold her even closer her face right next to her's, "Bloom," She whispered before kissing her again. Bloom paused her eyes wide at this. She remembered what had happened last night. Roxy continued kissing her until her brain registered something. She wasn't dreaming.

Roxy pulled herself off of Bloom blushing deeply. Bloom herself rolled her tongue off her lips for a moment, "Roxy." Bloom started as the pinkette girl got out of bed blushing.

I'll go see what that is." Roxy said as she walked out into the main room. She however caught one of the pixies who was sent flying because of the antics. The Pixie rub the back of her head. "Are you alright?" Roxy asked the pixie.

The pixie looked up at Roxy and the two of them felt a strange feeling and energy rush over them, "Yeah I'm alright," The pixie flew up a bit next to her with a smile, "I'm Zing Pixie of Insects." The pixie introduced.

"I'm Roxanne but everyone calls me Roxy." Roxy said to her new bonded Pixie. Bloom herself walked out soon later to see the potions a mess all over Kiko. The bunny was covered from head to toe in some strange goo.

"Kiko what's going on?" Bloom asked. Kiko made a few sounds trying to show what happened when Roxy translated for him.

"He says that the pixie's knocked over a few potions and caused an explosion which covered him in the goo." Roxy said causing Bloom to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "I speak animal." Roxy said with a blush.

The explosion soon awoke the other dorm mates to awake from the mess. Looking around they all asked the same thing, "What just happened?'

"Kiko says the Pixies caused a potion explosion by accident." Roxy said in forming the group of what had happened a few moments ago. The girls gave a sigh as the pixies apologized for the mess.

Roxy turned back to her room at this. She needed to get dress. Zing flew around her fairy's room and saw a piece of paper jutting out of her bag. "What's this?" Zing asked as she pulled out the paper to see a spell on it. Roxy pulled the paper out of her hands.

"Hey don't touch that," Roxy said blushing at it.

"Really what is it?" Zing asked as Roxy's blush spread all over her face as she remembered what the spell was for. The pinkette was given a raised eyebrow from her new pixie at this.

"It's something… something I have for incase me and Bloom get together." Roxy answered turning her back to the pixie.

"What does it do?" Zing asked, "Oh let me guess! Does it let you both have great parties?" She asked while Roxy gave a sigh. That wasn't what it was for but the pinkette was so embarrassed at its true purpose for her.

"No Zing though it can lead to one," Roxy turned to her pixie, "Please don't tell anyone about this. I want you to swear that what you are about to hear would not be told to anyone got it!" Roxy demanded. Her pixie gave a nod of understanding at this.

"Don't worry I can keep a secret." Zing said giving Roxy a smile, "So what does it do?"

Roxy had a blush as she took a deep breath, "It's a spell that would allow Bloom to…" Roxy gave a sigh before whispering into her pixie's ear, "Put a baby inside of me." Zing was wide eyed in shock at this and looked at her bounded Fairy hoping she wasn't serious.

"A spell exists for _that_!?" She half asked half demanded. Roxy gave a blush at this. Roxy didn't know that this existed until she found it with her missing mother's stuff.

Roxanne's mother it seemed as far as she had learned was a ancient Fairy. Her diary was mostly unreadable but what she did know was that she was around ten thousand years old. Greeted she spent most of that time in a state of limbo after her childhood friend Daphne lost her Kingdom. Of course she didn't know much more other than the ring her mother left for her was important. However this spell was something she found within the box. "Yes it does." Roxy aid as she hid the paper away.

* * *

Bloom sat down within her room as she had sometime to think about Roxy. Roxy being a fairy was something she didn't expect would happen. If that wasn't enough her childhood friend who she knew for years was in love with her.

Though there was something burning through her mind. So far all of her friends seemed tied to her mother and Domino. Roxy however was an exception. As she thought about it her mind did wander to something Roxy told her about. The ring on her figure seemed strange. Now that she thought about it a memory started to enter into her mind.

* * *

" _Seriously Daphne why did you think that was a good idea?" Daphne looked at her friend with a guilty look as they were lead out by the guards._

" _Well I said I was sorry didn't I?" Daphne said to her friend causing her to sigh at her best friend's impulsive actions._

" _Daphne, you are going to be a Nymph of the Magical Dimension and Queen of Domino one day you can't just do these things on a whim." She said pointing out to the girl._

" _I know I know sheesh I liked it a lot better when you weren't training to become a Queen yourself." Daphne said to her best friend. Said friend rolled her eyes at this._

" _Hey can you give me back the White Circle?" Daphne reached into her pocket and handed the ring sized White Circle to her friend._

" _Yeah here you go," Daphne said as her friend took the ring back, "By the way you were right, I can't use it." Daphne watched as her friend rolled her eyes at her._

* * *

Bloom blinked for a few moments at this. While it did answer a question of what that ring was it raised a lot of questions for the redhead. That memory wasn't one of her's it was one of her mother's. How could she have that kinda memory? Was it because of her mother's Dragon Flame?

Deciding not to dwell on it too much she got up and get her stuff. She had classes after all. Maybe when she has the time she'll figure this out later.

* * *

 **Sorry for it being so short when compared to the other chapters. I was having a hard time with this one. Also I know this might seem strange but how do you all feel about a Bloom X Roxy relationship? Should I keep it Bloom X Sky? Or should I have Bloom have two different relationships?**

 **I don't know that's why i am asking you all! Plus I enjoy your inputs.**

 **RxR I will see you all next time!**


	10. A Pinkette's Jealousy

**Hello everyone how are all of you? Now then we are going to continue the season 2 plot… kinda.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, Please support the official release.**

* * *

The Winx walked out to the lake along with there newest member. Aisha the Princess of Andros, who was rooming with Roxy. The girl's parents thought it would be a nice change of pace for her. She had more or less come to expect the whole reincarnation thing. The now eight member club walked out with there cloaks on as they meet Faragonda. She said it was urgent and that they should get there best dark cloaks.

When they did they saw the headmistresses looking over a giant Black Obelisk jolting from the lake, "Girls there you are, this thing appeared from out of nowhere though I fear the worse." Faragonda told the girls. The winx save Roxy felt as if something was familiar about this.

"Don't worry we got this!" Stella said. For nearly half an hour the girls tried to destroy the pillar but just couldn't do so. Stella who was on her knees turned to the headmistress with a sheepish smile, "I guess I'm been proven wrong." The blonde said.

As the girls save Roxy looked at the pillar a memory flashed before them. All throughout there attempt at destroying the Black obelisk, they had felt as if this whole thing was familiar to them. Faragonda herself spoke up at this, "It was a good effort girls but…"

"No I think we know how to destroy it," Bloom said shaking her head at this. Like before she had a memory she knew had to be from her mother. She pushed this thought out of her mind and turned to Roxy, "Roxy we need your help." Roxy gave a nod as the girls all lined up.

They brought up there magic in front of there hands and merged the balls into each other. Faragonda stood back in shock as the ball of magic was fired from the winx as they all said, "Convergence!" The blast struck the obelisk and the pillar exploded under the force of the attack.

"Yes we did it!" Bloom said as she and the girls celebrated there little victory. Faragonda herself was stunned at this. The pillar wasn't supposed to be destroyed and instead was to serve as a denomination for there newest teacher. They hadn't even learned about Convergence last she checked! Thought unknown to her most of the winx had memory flashes and there past lives went through something very similar.

"Yes I thank you girls but might I ask how did you learn that?" Faragonda asked the club. The winx turned to each other. They didn't know how to explain it to her. However Roxy walked up for them.

"Sorry Faragonda Eldora taught me convergence before I came here," Roxy said, however it was only a half lie. Eldora did taught her convergence when they were watering flowers. Though maybe she shouldn't have been surprised that the flowers would try to attack Eldora after giving them chocolate milk. However she didn't tell the others about it and she had a feeling that they didn't know it until now.

"Well I shouldn't be surprised," Faragonda said, ' _Great looks like Avalon going to have to be introduced via something else.'_ Unknown to her however Mirta had accidently read her mind causing the petite redhead to blush in embarrassment as well as wonder just who Avalon was.

* * *

"Say Roxy did you really learn Convergence from Eldora?" Tecna asked the pinkette earth fairy.

"Actually before answering that can you tell us who is Eldora?" Aisha asked, wondering just who Eldora was.

"Well Eldora was my tutor before I came here, she was a former teacher at Alfea and she's a bit… eccaret." Roxy said explaining who Eldora was to so brought back a few memories of her teacher, "Yes Tecna she did teach me it… after she give flowers chocolate milk." Roxy stated.

"She gave chocolate milk to flowers?" Flora asked surprised by this.

"Yeah they didn't like that very much and decided to attack her, long story short I had to keep the chocolate mix away from her." Roxy started, recalling her precautions against that ever happening again.

When the girls got back to there dorm Roxy pulled Bloom away for a moment, "Bloom could I ask you something?" Roxy had a blush on her face as Bloom wondered what the pinkette wanted to ask her.

"Yes Roxy?" Bloom asked.

"Well would you like to go out see a movie, or get something to eat tomorrow night?" Roxy asked with a blush on her face. Bloom gave a sigh remembering what Roxy had asked her the day she confessed her feelings to her. The pinkette was worrying that Bloom would say no.

"Ok I guess I could give it a try." Bloom said with a shrug. Roxy jumped up and gave her a hug at this. She was so happy that Bloom had said yes to the date. Bloom blushed at her friends antics as she headed back into the dorm not to keep the other girls from asking questions at why they were standing out there.

"Yes she said yes!" Roxy celebrated to herself. Maybe if this night went well Bloom would see that she was the better pick for her dump that stupid Prince Sky and they could be together forever, "So we'll be together at last…" However at that she was brought out of her daydream world.

"Who said yes and what do you mean together at last?" It was Aisha who looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Roxy turned to her blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh it's nothing, nothing at all." Roxy said with a nervous smile. Aisha turned to Zing who was hanging upside down on a spider web.

"Do you know who she is going on about?" Aisha asked the pinkette's bonded pixie. Zing knew that Roxy was madly in love with Bloom but also knew that Roxy didn't want it to slip just who she she was trying to get.

"I can't tell you that I'm afraid." Zing said as she dropped down from the web and flew over to Roxy. Aisha had her arms crossed over her chest but with her eyes closed decided to drop it and walked right past the pinkette and out of the room.

Roxy gave a sigh at this. Zing flew next to her, "If you don't mind me asking, isn't Bloom in a relationship already?" Zing asked the pink haired girl. Roxy turned to her pixie as her mind pictured princes Sky or at least what she thought he looked like.

Her anger at her idea of him made her blood boil with rage, "Because Zing that so called Prince isn't good enough for her!" Roxy exclaimed with her fist shaking to her sides, "I know everything about Bloom what she likes what she dislikes… what about him hmm?" She asked her pixie, "I was so set on confessing to her last year even showing her I as a fairy! Instead I learned that she had discovered that she had magic on her own came to Alfea and is a lost princess from ten thousand years ago and to top it all off has a boyfriend with a Prince who lied to her most of the year!." Roxy's ring glowed as her hair wailed around her.

Zing flew back at the amount of magic Roxy was summoning up for a brief moment. A sigh was heard on her lips soon afterwards as she calmed herself down from her outburst, "Roxy are you ok?" Zing asked her.

"Yes, yes I am, sorry I just can't stand the thought." Roxy apologized to her pixie, "However it won't be like this for long I just know it!" Roxy said to herself hopeful that Bloom will dump Sky for herself.

* * *

Mirta looked as Jolly pulled out her cards. The ex witch, now psychic Fairy looked over her bonded Pixie's shoulder. "Hey Jolly what's going on?" She asked her.

Jolly looked up at Mirta with a concerned look on her face, "It's Bloom signs point to her being stuck in the middle between two choices for her heart," The pixie started, "One a noble Prince who eyes are only for her, and the other a follow lost Princess who she had known her whole life." Jolly explained stating her prophecy.

Mirta knew that the pixie's usually just dismiss Jolly's predictions but she wasn't going to. The Noble Prince was most likely her boyfriend Prince Sky. However the the other one, A follow Lost Princess who she had known her whole life? The closest to that was Roxy who had been Bloom's friend since childhood. However she wasn't a princess right?

' _Unless she is and she just doesn't know it!"_ Mirta realized. It might just be a bit of a jump but if Roxy really was a lost princess… then that means she's in love with Bloom just like Sky. "Oh. My. Dragon." Mirta exclaimed at this.

"Mirta what is it?" Jolly asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing Jolly." Mirta told her. The ex witch hated lying but she couldn't just tell her without proving that Roxy was in love with Bloom. She looked at her bracelet. She could use her telepathy to find out or she could stalk the two. Either one of them left a bad taste in her mouth but she was going to need to do one of them to prove her suspicions, "Is there anything more Jolly?"

"No though the cards do say that a spy will make himself known to us soon."

* * *

 **Wow it seems Mirta knows things that other's don't. Well when you have a pixie that can predict the future things are going to be revealed to you. Also Roxy thinks Sky is some kinda jerk instead of who he really is. To be honest I'm going to play this back and forth but I still haven't decided on the outcome.**

 **I know I'm an indecisive jerk.**

 **RxR I am Blaze and I will see you all latter!**


	11. Dreams and Plans

**Hello everyone. Blaze here to tell you all something…. I got nothing. Oh well I must give everyone a thank you for your support on this it means alot to me. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, please support the official release.**

* * *

The morning after the school sit down to breakfast. While everyone was eating Mirta looked at the person sitting next to her. Jolly prophecy stated that Roxy could be after Bloom's heart. They other prediction was that a spy will make himself known soon. "Can I have your attention everyone?!" Faragonda said raising her voice as everyone turned to her, "Now everyone I would like to introduce you all to our newest teacher Professor Avalon."

Walking in was to Bloom's shock the Paladin who had helped them save the pixies. At seeing Blooms reaction to seeing him Roxy had a feeling she was going to hate him. Mirta however was in a panic as he could be who Jolly was talking about. "Thank you Miss Faragonda, as said before I am Professor Avalon and I will be your teacher in consummated analysis which is a mix of magic and Philosophy." He greeting the the class with a smile. Some of the students were stricken by his handsome looks. Others well only Mirta and Roxy had different looks. Roxy had a death glare and Mirta waited for him to attack them all.

* * *

Later that day. Bloom and the Winx had been called up to Faragonda who was looking through an ancient looking tomb. "Girls I have made a discovery about who had attacked Pixie's village." Faragonda said as she opened the book. Appearing on the page was a faded image of a massive bird made from darkness as it rose up to meet the Great Dragon. "As you all are most likely aware the Great Dragon is said to have been the creator of the Magical Dimension," Faragonda said recalling what they had already known, "However there was more to it as just as everything has a opposite so does it seem did the Dragon and where as it spread life and warm it's opposite spread Death and Destruction," She turned the page showing Daphne and what was most likely the girls ancestors and past lives defeating a man covered in armor with the Phoenix behind him while the Dragon was behind them.

"It is said that ten thousand years ago, a lonely man named Darkar found the Phoenix Fire and become corrupted by the will of the Phoenix itself. He rampaged across the universe until Queen Daphne, the Last Nymph of the Magical Dimensional and her guardians put him down locking him away in his citadel of Shadowhaunt." Faragonda said finishing her tail.

"Wait so we are dealing with a foe that has been locked away by my mom for ten thousand years?" Bloom asked receiving a sad nod for Faragonda.

"I'm afraid so Bloom." Faragonda answered the redhead. The other girls looked at each other at this. Facing the Trix was one thing. However facing a being who was imprisoned by there ancestors over ten thousand years ago was stretching it.

"Miss Faragonda do you know why he attacked the pixies in the first place?" Aisha asked as she had piff in her arms. The headmistress shook her head at this.

"I do not know but whatever it is I fear what will happen when he gets it." Faragonda warned them.

* * *

" _Where am I?" Bloom asked herself. She watched as something played out before her. The trix attacking her parents right before they stole the Dragon Flame from her. However as they told her who she was instead of calling Daphne her mother they called Daphne her older sister._

 _The images flashed again this time she saw herself and the winx as they were before Mirta, Aisha and Roxy joined. They walked down the hallways following Daphne who explained when she got the crown about her parents. Parents as in mother and father. This confused her even more as she was born from magic and Daphne. "What's going on?" Bloom asked herself._

 _The next image showed what looked like Domino being restored but to her surprise Daphne telling two people in regal garments that she was there daughter. Furthermore the her even called them mom and dad. This made no sense she runned right into the dream and passed right through it and landed just right to see Roxy being concerned by her. She watched as she was asking who she was._

 _The next image showed what looked like her mother being given life back and then the two of them embracing. This changed to Daphne being named Crown Princess which made no sense as she was Queen and finally her marrying someone?! At this Bloom couldn't take this and blasted the image. The final image however showed the Winx Club with only six members instead of the eight that she knew they now had._

* * *

"I think she's waking up." Flora said as Bloom slowly awoke. When Bloom did she sat up in shock at what she remembered. She looked around seeing that the winx looked at her with concern, "Bloom are you alright sweetie?" Flora asked.

"No I just…" Bloom looked down and gave a sigh, "What happened why am I here?" Bloom asked confused.

"You got it by a potions explosion and were knocked unconscious." Roxy explained to her. Bloom shook her head at this as she started to remember what had happened. She had accidently tried to get a potion to work only to accidentally knock it into another potion.

"Hey Bloom you were screaming 'Where am I' and 'What's going on' while you were unconscious if you don't mind me asking what were you dreaming about?" Stella asked the redhead. The images from her dream flashed back into her mind. It didn't feel like a dream. No each of those images they felt real.

"I don't know what to say I can't really remember it but I thought I saw my mother and she was my sister…" Bloom said recalling the only thing she remembered. The girls all looked at each other. It sounded like a dream to them.

"Maybe it was trying to tell you something was there anything else you remember?" Tecna asked. Bloom shook her head at this. She remembered nothing else after that. A pain was felt in her heart at this.

Just seeing her mother alive made her feel almost guilty of getting her killed. The redhead held her hands together and focused on her Dragon Flame. She could still feel the spark her mother gave her. At this Bloom opened up her eyes and tossed herself out of bed. "I have to find a way to bring her back."

"Bring who back?" Roxy asked. She and the rest of the winx all had looks of confusion on there faces. Bloom turned to them and for a moment the image of Daphne flashed before each of them save Roxy.

"My mother Roxy, if I'm going to bring back Domino then I better bring all of it back," Bloom said with a determined look and tone the Dragon Flame burning right behind her eyes, "Including my mother Queen Daphne." Bloom exclaimed as she raced off to the archives hoping to find some way to bring her back.

* * *

In shadowhunt Darkar sat on his throne thinking about what he was going to do. Ten thousand years had passed since Daphne and her guardians had defeated him. However if the Trix were to be believed it seems Domino had fallen shortly afterwards at the hands of the Ancestral witches with the only survivor being Daphne's only daughter.

This didn't concern him as he wasn't after the Dragon Flame nor did he care for the reincarnated guardians. No he was after something else. He had a smile on his face as he read over a invitation in his claws. ' _Red Fountain a school found during the Dark Age of the Magical Dimension.'_ The three schools were said to be the three points of magic. Perhaps his prize sat within each of them.

"If this is the case then Red Fountain is where I will need to go," He said when an idea formed in his head. He knew just who to send to Red Fountain. The Trix should be able to do the dirty work. With there enhanced powers it shouldn't be much for them to infiltrate the celebration and get him the codex. Darkar gave a dark gave a dark laugh at this plan.

Besides the only one who could stop him the only person he feared, was Queen Daphne and she was gone. True her daughter held the Dragon Flame but she didn't have that same aura that would make him fear her.

* * *

Bloom gave a sigh as she looked over the books. Nothing was helping her find a way to bring back her mother or her kingdom. No one seemed to understood the curse placed on Domino it seems. Also it seemed that it was impossible to bring her mother back. As bloom looked outside she saw as the sun sun was going down.

' _Crap Roxy's date!'_ Bloom screamed to herself. She had almost forgot about her date with Roxy. Bloom put the book she was reading in her bag and ran out to to get herself ready for it. However as she was about to leave the archives she tripped on a pixie pet and watched as she tumbled into a pile of books.

When Bloom got back up she put back the books but stopped as she looked at one of the open books. On it was a image of her mother! Picking it up she read what was written just below the picture, "Legend tells of the Lady in Lake Roccaluce, it is said to be the spirit of an ancient Queen locked away because of an ancient curse." Bloom looked up at this.

She remembered the vision from her first year. Daphne's spirit was in Lake Roccaluce. ' _Maybe I can connect her and we can find a way to bring her back.'_ Bloom though to herself. Then she remembered that she was going to be late for Roxy's "Date". Pocketing the book she ran back out of the archives.

* * *

 **So yeah that happened. Now then is Bloom going to bring her mother back? Also is those images nothing more than just Bloom's mind running wild or are they trying to tell Bloom something?**

 **So much is being set up I can't contain myself!**

 **RxR this is Dragon's Blaze see you all later! Stay Winx my friends... No not working?**


	12. Party Clashers

**Hello everyone Blaze here with the latest chapter of the story yay! I thank you all for your support and usual. Also have I been altering the character's personalities more then needed?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, please support the official release.**

* * *

The opening ceremony of Red Fountain was going on as students from the other two schools were being invited. Roxy and Aisha looked around the ruins of the school. They had heard about the battle last school year with the Trix using the Dragon Flame to destroy the school. Roxy turned to Bloom for a moment. There date last night wasn't really much as Bloom seemed to be somewhere else.

"Hey Bloom are you alright?" Mirta asked having felt Blooms whirlwind of emotions coming from her. Bloom turned to the petite redhead having been brought out of her thoughts to see the look of concern from the psychic fairy.

"Sorry it's just I have a lot on my mind." Bloom apologized causing Mirta to noded. The Dragon Flame Fairy did say that she was going to bring her mother back or at least find a way that she could do so.

As the girls walked to the ruined castle they were being watched by three figures who each looked at them with a glare, "Remind me again why we aren't attacking them?" Stormy asked her sisters. They were disguised as fairy's to blend in and drive away any suspension of who they are.

"We need to find the codex remember." Darcy said pointing out to her younger sister. Stormy groaned at that and turned away at this. The storm witch didn't like this as just like the other two she wanted to get revenge on the girls who defeated them.

Back with the Winx a voice ragged out catching Bloom and Roxy's attention, "Bloom there you are." Bloom was pulled out again from her thoughts and turned to see Sky.

"Sorry Sky I don't see you there." Bloom apologized to him blushing in embarrassment. As soon as Bloom spoke his name Roxy started to glare at him. She finally got to meet her enemy and rival for Bloom's heart face to face. Sky however noticed the pink hair girl shooting a death glare at him.

"Hey Bloom I'm afraid to ask but why is she glaring at me?" Sky said pointing to the pinkette. Bloom gave a sigh at Roxy's jealousy.

"Sky this is my childhood friend Roxy, Roxy this is my boyfriend, Prince Sky." Bloom said finally introducing the two soon to be rivals for her to each other. Sky walked up to her to try to be a gentlemen.

"I guess it's nice meeting you," Sky said as Bloom expected Roxy to be hustle to Sky and instead was a bit surprised when she gave him a smile and shook his hand.

"Likewise Bloom told me so much about you," Roxy said it in a sweet tone. When Bloom turned away however Roxy whispered into Sky's ear, "Mind if we talk a bit in private?" Roxy asked causing Sky to raise a eyebrow at this. The two of them moved a bit out of her shoot and Roxy gave him a glare, "Ok I want to make one thing clear, I don't like you." Roxy simply stated.

"Why?" The blonde haired Prince asked confused by this.

"Why? How about the fact that you lied about who you were to Bloom? Or should I go on about the whole "You had a fiance" episode that caused Bloom to leave returning to earth where the Trix took the Dragon Flame?" Roxy asked him with a enraged tone. Sky winced at this, "As far as I'm concern Bloom too good for someone like you." Roxy said poinding her finger into his chest before walking away from him with a smile on her face.

Sky watched as the pinkette walked away with a stunned and confused look on his face. ' _I guess I deserved that, though did she seem a bit possessive?'_ Sky just put it down as usual friends stuff. He'll just have to show the pink haired girl he regrets his decisions and he his truly set on Bloom and she'll see he means no harm right.

* * *

Deep within Shadowhaunt Darkar stood up as he called his familiar to him. The small bat-like creature landed on his arm, "There you are Kerbog there you are now then." He had his hand out as a magic circle formed.

Kerbog landed on the middle and was soon transformed by the dark magic into a monster, "Now then go to Red Fountain and give the Trix a distraction so they can get me the codex." He commanded his pet. At that Kerbog flew away to Red Fountain as his master had commanded him. Darkar sat back down on his throne. He awaited for the trio of witches to come with the codex piece he seeked.

* * *

Bloom wandered off for a bit looking for Red Fountains archives in hope that there was something there to help her with her goal of bringing back her mother, as well as find a way to free her Kingdom from the curse placed on it by the Ancestral Witches. As bloom was looking through the ruins trying to find the archives a voice called out to her, "Miss Bloom what are you doing here?"

Bloom turned to see headmaster of Red Fountain Saladin. Bloom had a blush of embarrassment at being caught, "Sorry Headmaster Saladin I was looking for the archives." Bloom admitted.

Saladin gave the redhead a curious look, "The archives have been moved after I returned, though if you don't mind me asking what are you hoping to find within our archives?" Saladin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bloom held her head down and gave a sigh. "I was hoping to find something that would help me save my Kingdom... and my mother." Bloom said the last part in a low tone which Saladin was able to catch. He had a look of sympathy at this. He knew about the prophecy and knew that the lost princess will save her cursed kingdom. A big almost impossible task in of itself for someone even with the power of the Dragon Flame.

"Come with me I have something for you." Saladin said as he lead Bloom down the hallway to Red Fountains old Vaults. Most of the stuff had been moved somewhere else but there was one thing that was still there. Saladin pulled a ring that seemed to be made from fire instead of gold or silver and handed it to Bloom.

"What is it?" Bloom asked as she looked at the ring as it felt familiar to her. She noticed that felt like it was a fire in her hands yet it didn't burn her. Saladin gave the lost princess a smile seeing her amazement at the ring.

"It is one of a few things that was recovered from Domino right before the curse had fully set in." Saladin explained to her, "It was made by Queen Daphne and I think that you should have it." Saladin finished with a smile.

Bloom wrapped her hands around the ring and held it close to her heart. Bloom looked up at him and had a smile on her face, "Thank you."

"Your welcome Bloom now I think we both should get to the celebration don't you think?" Saladin asked her. Bloom gave a nod and the two of them walked out to rejoin the ceremony.

* * *

Bloom took her set next to her friends before looking at her mother's ring. She placed it on her fingers and in a moment felt a wave of sadness come over her, "Bloom there you are we been wondering where you had run off to?" Musa asked.

Bloom turned to her friends and looked as they all looked at her with. Bloom gave a nervous chuckle at this, "I kinda went to see if Red Fountain had anything that could have helped me with helping save my Kingdom," Bloom answered with a nervous smile.

The assembly from the three schools watched as Saladin walked out and spoke to everyone there, "Last year Red Fountain stood in defiance against the forces of darkness and for that this great school that had stood for thousands of years was destroyed!" Saladin's voice echoed out for everyone to hear as he recalled the destruction of Red Fountain at the hands of the Trix.

Unknown to everyone there the Trio of witches were there and had a smile at this, "You're welcome." Icy said to herself.

"However we have persevered and for now on will look to the future!" Saladin raised up his staff up and gathered magic as the ground shock below them. The students and faculty watched as a tower rose from the ground and started to fly up until it stopped and floated over the shadow of the old school, "Presenting the New Red Fountain school for Heroics and Wizards.!" Saladin exclaimed to everyone there.

* * *

Later as the winx along with there pixies walked over the new red fountain and started to just hug out Bloom and Lockette walked by three "fairies" and for a moment Bloom felt like she knew them from somewhere, "That was strange." Bloom said as she watched the three of them walk past her.

Mirta however walked up next to her, "Bloom I don't think they are who they appear to be." Mirta said as she looked at the three of them.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked the smaller redhead. The psychic girl turned to the trio who had walked right passed them. She knew the feel of there emotions it had to be the Trix.

"I think… I think it's the Trix." Mirta whispered to her. Bloom looked in shock. What were the Trix doing here? "Bloom what are we going to do?" Mirta asked. Bloom was about to rush right in and chase them when she passed for a moment as Lockette floated in front of her.

"We'll follow them and see what they are after," Bloom said as Lockette, and Jolly gave a nod. Mirta gave a nervous one and followed with Bloom as they trailed the Trix. As they followed them deeper into the tower they were forced to stop as the sound of a monster was heard flying up the tower. The two girls turned there attention off the Trix for just a moment to see the thing as it flew up.

"What was that?" Lockette asked as she flew behind Bloom. Bloom turned back to see they had lost the Trix and gave a sigh. As the two redhead girls and there pixies flew away the Trix who hid on the other side of the hallway walked out of the shadows.

"Finally." Stormy said as they watched the girls leave them alone. The Trix sisters continued there search until they found were the codex was most likely being held. However as they looked over the corner Icy saw as the guards stood there at the ready. Another guard came walking down as the Trix hid behind the wall along with Saladin as he walked to the vaults.

Icy gave a curse at this. They could try to force there way though but this would run the risk of tipping off Saladin and they would have all of Red Fountain, and some of Alfea and Cloud Tower on them, "Right as we were so close to." Icy said to herself as she and her sisters had to leave it seems.

* * *

By the time Bloom and Mirta had gotten to the commotion of the monster attack it was already "destroyed". Bloom told Sky along with Avalon about her and Mirta spotting the Trix right before the monster attacked, "This is serious I don't know what they were after but we got to be ready." Sky said after the girls had finished.

Flora herself who was sitting under a tree watched as a drawing flew over to her. Opened it up she saw it was a painting of her and turned to where the painting came from. There waving at her was Saladin's grandson Heila.

Looking down from the ruins of the old Red Fountain were the Trix. Behind them there Shadows merged and morphed into the shadow of Lord Darkar, "I see you three couldn't get the codex." He said yet didn't seem disappointed in the least, "No matter we'll just take it when Saladin let's his guard down." Darkar said making a promise.

* * *

 **Well here you go took all day and it's late but here it is. Now Sky doesn't know that Roxy wants Bloom and only thinks it's just her being defensive like any good friend.**

 **Also Heila been introduced… and I did it like a jerk…. Sorry everyone.**

 **RxR everyone I will see you all later. Blaze signing out.**


	13. Problems with Potions

**Hello everyone now then I would like to say thank you to everyone for your support. Now then let's get started with chapter 13.**

 **Cue: Under the sign of Winx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, please support the official release.**

* * *

"Alright class settle down now then," Avalon stood up and walked down the class turning to each of them, "Can someone tell me about the three ages of the magical dimension?" he asked his class as one of the students raised her hand, "Yes you."

"They are The Dragon's Age, The Dark Age, and Magix Age," the student answered.

"That is correct, while those are the agreed on ages when the ages begin and end is a matter of debate for most the age of the Dragon ended when Domino was destroyed and the line of the Dragon Flame was lost forever." Avalon then paused as he passed by Bloom, "Though that last part has since turned out to be false." Bloom had a blush as everyone looked at her. Avalon walked back up to the chalkboard.

"However there is some who dispute this, most vocal are several sects of witches and a few realms connected to them who believe the end came a bit after Domino's fall when the founder of Cloud Tower herself lead a revolt against the Ancestral loyal members and founded the modern teachings of witchcraft." Avalon looked at his students, "As you go though your life you would find that many things can be disputed or have multiple meanings."

Avalon looked as Bloom seemed to be a bit distracted by something else, "Miss Bloom is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah never better," Bloom said with a blush of embarrassment as everyone looked at her.

"Really are you sure about this?" Avalon asked, "Whatever it is I would gladly help you." He offered causing the class to look at the time displaced princess.

"Thanks for the offer but I got to do this myself." Bloom said turning down his offer. A few of the girls looked at her in shock at this. Avalon brushed it off however and gave her a smile.

"Very well but if you change your mind my offer still stands," Avalon said giving her a wink. Bloom had a blush at this and gave him a nod while the girls looked at her with jealousy. They didn't like the thought that she was Avalon's favorite.

* * *

Roxy mixed in her potions hoping to get it just right. If there was one subject she was terrible at it was potions. It didn't help that Eldora wasn't very good with it and each of her potions ended up exploding or that one time it brought a rock to life only for it to scream in pain and collapse, dying as it turned into a puff of smoke somehow. "Ok Roxy just a drop just a drop." Roxy watched as she slowly tipped the drop into the potion. When the the blue drop mixed into the potion it turned from green to orange then burned into red, "Yes I did it!" Roxy said then watched as her potion turned purple, then a deep blue, then white and finally turned into a rainbow of dozens of colors before it started to boil.

"Oh Dragon," Roxy said as the potion then turned red. Roxy gave a sigh before the potion exploded covering her in red goo.

"Well Miss Roxy I have to ask what were you going for this time?" Palladium asked as he watched as the earth fairy got up the red good evaporating right off her body. With this Roxy took a sniff of herself. It seemed that when the goo had evaporated off of her it had left a unique musky odor on her.

"I was trying to make something in case my friends got hurt, but I don't know what went wrong," Roxy said as she had a blush of embarrassment.

"You do know you're supposed to stir the potion every now and again if you want to make a healing one right?" Palladium asked with a raised eyebrow. Roxy looked down at this and gave a sigh.

"No I did not," Roxy answered ashamed of this, "Potions wasn't something my tutor was good with putting it lightly."

"Well perhaps you should see about getting yourself a potion tutor as at this rate you're not going to graduate with a failing grade." The elf said informing the pinkette. Failing wasn't thinking Roxy wanted to think about as she wasn't use to failing at magic. While she did have a slowly start she was able to quickly adopt and became great at it taking it like a fish does to water.

"I guess Mister Palladium," Roxy said as she started to clean up her mess.

* * *

As Bloom walked back to the dorm she started to pick up a scent on her nose. It was strange as whatever it was it got stronger the closer she got to the dorm. As she did however she could feel a growling coming from her throat. ' _What's going on why do I feel so... '_ Bloom didn't know how to feel as her eyes flashed turning gold with slit pupils like that of a dragon. When she got to the dorm the scent was overwhelming her.

When she opened the door she saw Roxy who the scent was coming right off, "Hey Bloom…" Roxy said and saw as Bloom was looking at her like a predator did to prey. The sound of a growl come from her. The growl of a dragon, "Why are you looking at me light that?" Roxy started to sniff herself for a moment then the air and came to a stunning revelation. The smell in the air coming off both her and Bloom. It was the scent that dragons gave off when they are looking for mates.

' _But Bloom isn't a Dragon right?'_ Roxy asked herself before remembering that Bloom wasn't born like normal people. Her mother used the Dragon Flame to give birth to her and this technically meant that Bloom could be influenced by some of the things dragons usually were.

Bloom walked up to Roxy slowly licking her lips as her eyes wandered over Roxy's figure. Bloom's currently dragonic mindset Roxy looked appealing to herself. Roxy was forced down into the coach as Bloom hovered over her. The pinkette's heart was pounding in her chest as she watched as Bloom looked down at her.

"Bl-bloom?" Roxy asked as she tried to move her hands as Bloom grabbed her wrists before kissing her deeply causing the pinkette to moan. As Bloom rub her body against her Roxy moved as Bloom let her wrists go causing the two girls to wrap there arms around each other. Roxy felt Bloom's tongue probing her lips demanding that she let there tongues battle it out for dominance between the two of them.

Bloom broke the kiss much to Roxy's disappointment. However the redhead's mouth started to lick and suck on the pinkette's tender neck. "Oh Bloom…" Roxy said moaning. Bloom place her right hand on the pinkette's neck glowing with magic. The effect caused Roxy to scream from the shock. Bloom jumped right off of Roxy her scream knocking her out of her trance.

"Roxy? Oh Dragon what did I do?" Bloom asked as she walked back in fear from what she had done to her. Roxy hold her neck and ran back into her room. When the pinkette entered into her room she removed her hand from her neck to see a small glow on her neck.

' _What did Bloom just do to me?'_ Roxy asked only to finally see the symbol on her neck. It looked like a B that was magically banded on her. Roxy blushed as she realized what Bloom had done. In her dragonic minded state the redhead had marked her. A smile came over her at what this meant.

Zing flew up to her looking at her mark on her neck, "What just happened to you?" The pixie of insects asked her.

"Oh that well you see Zing,' Roxy started a blush on her face as she started to inform her pixie about what this meant.

* * *

"Wait what do you mean that Avalon might be a spy?" Tecna asked as she and Mirta picked out books from the library. Mirta had revealed to the fairy of technology the prophecy that Jolly had given her when they had overheard that Bloom turned down a offer from Avalon in helping her.

"It's that Jolly's prophecy stated that a spy would reveal himself to us and Avalon is the most likely candidate." Mirta said as there pixies flew next to them. Digit rolled her eyes at this.

"While Jolly's prophecy do seem to always come true they are rarely ever as clear as she acts them to be," Digit said as she pulled up examples from her database of Jolly's prophecies' being not what they were in hindsight, "It's possible you're projecting the prophecy on Avalon despite there being no proof of him being the spy." The pixie of nanotechnology pointed out to the psychic fairy.

Mirta gave a sigh as she let the pixie's words sit in with her for a moment. Maybe she was overreacting from the prophecy Jolly gave her. It wasn't like he was a fake of the real Avalon sent to keep watch over Bloom right? "I guess you're right what do you think Jolly?" Mirta asked her pixie.

"I.. I don't know." The jester looking pixie knew she might be wrong about Avalon being the spy but there was something about him, something that she just didn't trust.

* * *

Darkar thought to himself. He looked at red fountain as a idea started to form within his head. He watched as his shadow morphed into three as he got into connect with the Trix. "Oh what is it now?" Icy asked him. The avatar for the Shadow Phoenix got up and looked at the three direct descendants of the Ancestral Witches.

"I think it's time that we spring our trap on Red Fountain." Darkar said looking at each of them.

"Finally." Stormy said having gotten bored after just sitting around doing nothing but wait.

"Make sure you get the codex," Darkar stated as the Trix rolled their eyes at him. For an ancient evil he was a bit one tracked minded.

"Don't worry we will." Darcy said getting a smile from the Dark Lord as the connect was severed and he sat back down on his throne a dark smile on his face.

* * *

 **Well here you go it's a bit filler but I needed something to kill space so here you go. Looks like Roxy has a bit of a mark and Mirta might be second guessing Avalon as the threat.**

 **Cue: Girls of the Winx Club.**

 **RxR see you all later. This is Blaze signing off!**


	14. A Image in the Past

**Hello everyone how are all of you? I'm doing fine with a new user name…. Which was my old one :p I hope you're all ready for a huge surprise this chapter.**

 **Cue: Winx your magic now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, please support the official release.**

* * *

Bloom hid within her dorm room after the whole thing with Roxy. The redhead needed to get her mind off of her whole thing with the pinkette. Pulling out the book the ring and her Crown Bloom opened up the tomb and started to read, "Let's see legend says that one can see the nymph during twilight on the night of two full moons hanging over Magix." Bloom looked at the calendar and went wide eyed.

"That's today and the next one isn't until spring next year!" Bloom said as she put the objects on a bag as she raced out to the lake reading up where the sightings were seen. Bloom stood over the cove as detailed in the book.

"It's now or never," She said to herself. A wave of heat was felt within her bagb Bloom pulled out out looking as it almost seemed to be turning into a flame within her hands. In a flash of light a figure appeared right over the lake as Daphne appeared with a smile at seeing Bloom.

"Bloom it's so good to see you." Daphne said with a smile at seeing her daughter once again. Bloom had tears coming out her eyes at seeing her. Bloom raced into the water not caring if she got her clothes wet and hugged her.

"Mom I missed you so much," Bloom said as Daphne managed to return the hug to her daughter.

"I saw you defeat the Trix you know," Daphne said as she looked down at her daughter with a smile.

"You did?" Bloom asked. Daphne gave her a nod at this.

"Yes I did, I'm so proud of you I always knew you were destined to be a Guardian of the Magical Dimension ever since the day you were born." Daphne said. Bloom gave a blush at her mother's praise of her.

"If you don't mind me asking, how was I born actually? I mean how did you make me?" Bloom asked confused by how she was even born. Daphne placed a single finger on Bloom's head and showed her how she came to be nearly ten thousand years ago.

* * *

 _Daphne stood looking over the ancient pit in front of her. Just behind the blonde haired Queen was Bloom who found herself viewing the event of her birth in confusion and awe. "The Vortex of Flames, legends said that it was here that a drop of the Dragon's Blood landed on Domino." Bloom turned to see Athena Tecna's ancestor and past life._

" _Are you sure about this Daphne?" Demeter asked as she waked up next to her._

" _Mind me asking why is it that here is where you must create your daughter?" Sirenia asked._

 _Daphne turned to them for a moment before looking back at the Vortex of Flames, "Last night I had a dream I vision or a red haired girl surrounded by the Dragon Flame along with her friends, banishing away the darknesses all across the universe, I looked into her eyes and I just knew where I had to have my child." Bloom looked a bit in shock._

" _But the Vortex of Flames? Even if this works and you do have a daughter the Vortex will most likely kill her, this is where the Dragon Flame is tested by its wielders it is not a nursery for a child!" Athena argued._

 _Daphne gave a sigh as she turned to her guardians with a low smile, "I know but I must trust the Dragon's will." Daphne then jumped right into the vortex as it;'s flames surrounded her. She formed a outline of a baby with the fire itself as she began to chat a spell to give it both form and Life. As she did she bit into her own thumb and drew blood from herself and mixed it into the magical construct which started to glow._

 _The final part was the hardest for her With her eyes closed the Dragon Flame the power that brought both creation and life itself into being, the power of the creator given to the nymphs to protect the universe from all that would destroy it flew out of her leaving only a spark as it entered into the construct and reacting with the drops of blood started to take form of a young newborn baby._

 _The guardians looked down in shock and surprised at the Child that Daphne had almost brought into the world. Bloom herself look down amased at all this. She looked at herself for a moment. However the happiness soon turned to fear as the Vortex sensed a new Dragon Flame user and the Guardian of the Vortex appeared, a dragon with multiple heads that was used to test the power and will of the Keepers of the Dragon Flame._

" _Oh no the Guardian…" Demeter said with a gasp as the Dragon gave a roar of Challenge to the mother and her child. Daphne held the child close within her hands feeling drained from passing along the Dragon Flame, too much to banish the Guardian back or transform and fly away._

" _No stay back leave us alone!" Daphne screamed at the being almost desperately. It didn't listen and went for the attack. The guardians were all about to jump in with a strange glow blinded them as the sound of a child screaming was heard and soon afterward a massive burst of the Dragon Flame was seen burning throughout the Vortex burning the Guardian of the Vortex to dust and when it was over the Guardians of the Dragon Flame had been tossed into the walls moaning as they got back up._

" _What was that?" Lumeria asked as they got up. Harmonic pointed out something to them and they turned to see Daphne getting up with a newborn baby girl with red hair sleeping peacefully within her arms. Daphne held her close while the winx's past self/ancestors just looking down at the Vortex and then the baby._

" _That's… that's incredible." Was all Athena had to say, "She was just born and yet she defeated the Guardian if the Vortex of Flames,"_

" _But that should be impossible," Harmonia said in shock as they turned to the baby within Daphne's arms._

 _The child opened her eyes as Bloom saw Daphne for the first time ever all the while her older self watched all this unfold, "She's intertwined with the Dragon Flame in ways even I wasn't," Daphne said as she looked down at her. The baby gave a smile and reached out to grab her mother's hands._

" _What are you going to name her?" Demeter asked._

 _Daphne looked at her new child in her arms and then back at her friends, "Laurel." Daphne said and with that Bloom felt herself pulled right back out of the vision._

* * *

Bloom blinked a few moments as she looked around. Only a second had past while she felt like she had been gone for almost half an hour. Bloom then looked up at her mother, "Wow." was all she could say. Daphne gave her a sad look as her time was coming it an end it seemed.

"It was great seeing you Bloom but I can't stay here for long," Daphne said as she felt the pull of the curse pulling her back. Bloom however held her hand refusing to let her leave.

"Please don't go," Bloom begged, "I need to know is there a way to save you!" Bloom begged her. Daphne gave her daughter a hug as tears came down both of there faces.

"I'm sorry Bloom I don't think there is." Daphne informed her. Bloom turned to her crying at her mother before a faint glow came over her not caught by both of them.

"I miss you." Bloom said as she watched her mother disappeared before her eyes.

"As do I my child." Daphne said as she was gone returning to her resting place. Bloom turned back her head down low as she walked back to Alfea. As the redhead disappeared a single tear fell off her cheek and into the lake glowing as it made contact with it.

* * *

As the sun slowly rose over Alfea Professor Palladium walked out for his morning jog before classes. As he passed by the woods near the lake he heard a sound a rustle in the bushes. The elf took a defensive position. With Darkar and the trix on the lose it payed to be careful. However it wasn't an ancient Dark Lord or the three witches who almost conquered Magix.

Instead it was a blonde haired woman in her twenties who looked both confused, frightened and tired. Her yellow dressed was battered as the mask she weared looked even worse. She looked ready to collapse on her legs which she soon did. Palladium caught her mid fall however, "Don't worry I got you." He looked at her, "We need to get you medical attention," He said as he picked her up.

Bloom sat down in the courtyard unable to sleep. Her mother said that she couldn't be brought back and this broke Bloom's heart. Her mind raced so much on this trying to find a way around it but nothing it seemed would work. She looked as the gate opened up and when she saw the lady in Palladiums arms her eyes went wide.

"Mom…." Was all Bloom said in a low tone as she went racing to her.

"Oh Bloom there you are I found this woman off in the woods near the lake," Palladium looked confused as Bloom placed her hand on the woman's face. Unknown to him Bloom could feel it. She could feel the connection she shared with ther. A glow came from Bloom and expanded on the lady and to the elfs shock he watched as the lady's injuries was healed before his eyes.

The lady opened up her eyes and looked upon Bloom and spook one one word, "Laurel?" Then after that she lost consciousness again.

"Bloom do you know her?" Palladium asked.

Bloom gave a nod shocked by all of this, "Yes… she's… she's my mother," Bloom pulled off the damaged mask, "Queen Daphne of Domino."

* * *

 **So…. Yeah Daphne is back…. And we got to see the birth of Bloom yay! Now then a question for all of you. Now then I might change the rating for what is about to happen with I hinted at last chapter if you must know. Now then the question is… Should I give it to you sooner or later? :P Of come on you probably want it sooner.**

 **Cue: We are the Winx**

 **RxR see you all later. Blaze signing out!**


	15. The Nymphs Return

**Hey everyone how are all of you doing this fine day? I'm doing fine.**

 **Cue: Winx your magic now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, please support the official release.**

* * *

The winx raced to the infirmary when they heard the news when a blonde haired lady was found who Bloom claimed was her mother. Each of the Winx save one felt a strange sensation of failure at hearing this save Roxy who felt nervous about the outcome of telling a ten thousand year old lady that you're in love with her daughter. When they did they got there most of the Winx seemed to be froze up for some reason.

"Hey why are you all just standing around?" Roxy asked as they shook there heads for a moment.

"Sorry Roxy it's just," Flora turned away as she couldn't bring herself to answer.

"Look girls if it's about your past lives and ancestors memory you got to remember that it wasn't your fault." Roxy said as she passed by them and opened up the door. There was Bloom sitting on a stool while sleeping on a infirmary bed was Queen Daphne her mother.

For the girls this was surreal to see a person who was a spirit for more the ten thousand years suddenly now alive, "Bloom, is it really her?" Flora asked the redhead causing her to turned to her friends and gave them a smile with tears of joy in her eyes.

"It is I just know it is," Bloom said to them. After last night Bloom was just about to give up hope on her saving her mother and now she was back somehow. A moan caught there attention as Daphne slowly opened her eyes.

The nymphs vision was blurry as she took deep breaths. She felt alive which was weird as she remembered dying right after she managed to save her little Laurel from the three ancient witches. ' _Oh Dragon Laurel is she alright? Oh no oh no.'_ Daphne got up and turned to see what looked like her friends, Demeter, Athena, Lumeria, Harmonia, Sirena, and Thalassa only something was off about them.

They looked younger and there outfits wasn't there usual Guardian outfits that proved they were the Guardians of the Dragon Flame's Keeper. ' _What are they even wearing?"_ Daphne asked herself. Her eyes then moved to the pinkette next to them. When she did her eyes caught attention to the white ring around her fingers. There was something very familiar about it but Daphne couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Her head then turned to the side and saw a redhead teenage girl with cyan blue eyes. The moment she laid her eyes on her an image flashed before her of her infant daughter, "Laurel?" Daphne asked.

Bloom gave her a nod, "Yes mom it's me," Daphne looked her straight in the eyes and saw it. Right behind the window she saw the Dragon Flame burning brightly within her. Daphne pulled her into a deep hug.

"Laurel my little girl I thought I would never see you again!" Daphne exclaimed as she hugged Bloom tightly. Bloom closed her eyes and returned the hug her mother was giving her. When Daphne ended the hug she looked at her daughter and at the girls next to her, "Laurel if you don't mind me asking, where am I actually?"

"You're in Alfea,," Bloom answered, causing Daphne to raise a eyebrow at this.

"Alfea? I haven't heard of this place is it a recently colonized planet?" Daphne asked.

Bloom and the girls looked at each other for a moment that back at Daphne, "Mom what is the last thing you remembered?" Bloom asked causing Daphne to look confused about this.

"The last thing I remember was the ancestrals and me killing each other then waking up here." Daphne explained to the girls causing them to look at each other for a moment.

"Mom you been dead… for ten thousand years." Bloom told her causing Daphne to look at her daughter hoping she was just talking a joke.

"You can't be serious right?" Daphne asked her daughter. Bloom gave a sigh before looking up at her.

"I'm sorry mom but it's true," Bloom said. Daphne collapsed back into the bed looking up at the ceiling. Something started to nag at her mind. Her Kingdom Domino the realm of the Dragon Flame.

"Laurel, what about Domino what has happened to it?" Daphne asked Bloom looked away at this. This was all Daphne needed to know that something terrible had happened. Tear rolled down her eyes.

* * *

Deep within Shadowhaunt Darkar felt something. He placed his hand over his chest right there Daphne placed the seal on him locking him away in a state of limbo for ten thousand years. He could feel it acting up and when he did for a single moment a tiny spark of fear was felt. "Daphne lives? How is that possible!" He yelled as he summoned up a ball of energy and tried to see the blonde. He cursed as it seemed the Queen's enchantment was still active hiding her from his sight.

"So me her daughter!" He demanded, while it was a blurry it seemed that he could make out that the daughter of Daphne was at Alfea and most likely very close to her mother. Darkar waved his hand cutting the image off.

With a curse he closed his eyes to make connect with his spy within Alfea, "Master what is it you wish me to do?" His spy asked him.

"Queen Daphne is alive and with you at Alfea," Darkar informed him.

"Should I take care of her master?"

"No you simplation the moment you try to attack her is the moment you will die!" Darkar snapped at his spy, "I want you to watch her keep an eye on the nymph her daughter and her friends make sure she doesn't come after us or attempt to destroy Alfea's part of the codex."

"Very well master," His spy said as he received his orders.

At that Darkar sat down in his throne. He didn't consider the redhead princess as a threat but now with her mother there was a possibility that Daphne would train her to take him out. While he could have his spy endanger Daphne's life there was a risk that her daughter would save her.

' _Then I'll have a Enchantix Fairy of the Dragon Flame on my hands along with a Nymph of the Magical Dimension,'_ He decided to check up on the Trix to see how they would doing with getting Red Fountain's codex.

He saw as there planned distraction went off without a hitch as they flew through the school looking for there target. Darkar had a smile as it seemed they would be getting the codex this time around, "At least one good thing is happening today," Darkar said with a smile.

* * *

Daphne stood out on the balcony of her daughter's dorm room. The ancient Queen looked down at her new outfit for a moment. Bloom introduced her friends and, while she didn't state it Daphne know that it was kinda implied, the current Guardians of the Flame who save one just happened to be the descendants of her's. Lumeria descendant decided to get her a new outfit seeing how the one she was wearing was ruined.

Stella as she was introduced picked her out a cyan dress with a orange belt cyan trouser with green stripes, cyan stilettos and a lime green scarf. It wasn't what she usually wear but it seemed ten thousand years of fashion had changed far more than she expected. She had meet the school's headmistress and was a bit surprised to learn that Alfea was actually build on the ruins of a old fort during the Dark Ages of the Magical Dimension Furthermore this was Magix a world that was when Daphne remembered an older yet still limited colony and was now the "center" of the universe it seemed.

The other surprise was Cloud Tower a school for witches whose foundation having been from a rebellion just after Domino had fallen. Daphne was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a voice from behind her, "Mom?" Daphne had learned something else. Everyone keep referring to Laurel as Bloom and when Daphne asked why they did so her daughter explained that all her life she had been called Bloom and it kinda just stuck.

"Oh Laurel oh sorry Bloom," Daphne corrected herself.

"No mom it's ok if you want to call me Laurel," Bloom said with a blush.

"Thank you, now what do you want to talk about?" Daphne asked.

"Well it's just," Before Bloom could Roxy's voice interrupted them.

"Bloom could I speak with you?" Roxy asked as she entered into the room looking for the redhead, she saw her on the balcony with her mother, "Oh sorry I didn't want to impose."

"No it's alright Roxanne you can stay actually you mind if I take a look about something I noticed?" Daphne asked. The pinkette walked up to Daphne as the Queen of Domino tilt the pinkette's head to the side and ran her hand over her neck. She watched a magic mark on her neck glow. This caused Daphne to turn to her daughter, "Laurel you marked her as your mate?!"

Bloom blinked at this confused, "What?"

Daphne gave a sigh, "Laurel, dragons mark there mates and they usually mate for life, with the Dragon Flame you have a inner dragon and given that you are born because of it your inner dragon is literally a part of who you are," Daphne explained to her before turning to Roxy, "So you and her are dating?"

"Well…" Roxy started before Bloom finally realized what her mother was implying.

"Roxy… What is going on!?" Bloom screamed.

* * *

 **Well here we go everyone here is chapter 15. Daphne thinks Roxy and Bloom are in a relationship! XD Poor Bloom poor Roxy, poor Sky!**

 **Cue: Superheroes**

 **RxR see you all later, I am signing off now.**


	16. Two Codexes Down

**Hello everyone. Now then I need to confess something… I might do a sequel of this story based around season three! Also I am maybe planning another something something for everyone of my fans.**

 **Cue: Winx, your magic now!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, sad I know! Please support the official release!**

* * *

The Trix walked back into Shadowhunt with a smile on her faces before giving a bow. Darkar walked off his throne and grabbed the codex from there hands. "One piece down three more to go!" Darkar said with a smile. Darcy stood back up.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what is the codex anyway?" The Avatar of the Shadow Phoenix turned to her as he looked at the codex.

"Hmmm I shouldn't be surprised it wasn't common knowledge ten thousand years, stands to reason I might be one of only a handful that know the importance of this," Darkar looked at it as he began his story, "The codex is the gate to a realm of pure power and energy, Realix originally the codex was in one piece but the first Nymph of the Magical Dimension fearing what would happen spilt it into four pieces and hide it in the far reaches of the universe,"

"If that was the case why do the schools have them now?" Icy asked as Darkar gave her a glare.

"I was getting to that," He glowered at her, "Anyway ten thousand years ago I found the locations of each of them but just before I could get my hands on all four of them Daphne and her Guardians lead an attack on my fortress and after a great battle the Nymph placed a seal on me intending for me to sleep until the end of time itself, it would have worked until I was woken a few months ago when I felt the Dragon Flame being used along with a lot of dark magic in the air of Magix."

The Trix turned to each other at this. The three witches knew he was talking about there little war against the schools. Saying nothing they let Darkar continue his tale, "Afterwards Daphne gave the Codex to the pixies a race who during the Dark Age helped each school's in there foundings and hid it within each of them and in there village, you wouldn't expect the key to Ultimate Power to being with schools for learning would you?"

Darkar looked down at the codex thinking for a moment, "Unfortunately the codex is useless unless I have all four pieces and it seems the pixies have hidden there village from me."

"Well it shouldn't be that far from where your shadow monsters found the pixies should it?" Icy asked as Darkar let her words sink in. He had a smile on his face as an idea formed into his mind.

"You are correct Icy," He looked down at the codex in his hands. Putting it away he summoned up dozens of his shadow monsters, "Go to the location of where you found those pixies spread out and search within the area. Do not stop until you find the village!" Darkar commanded them as the monsters disappeared back to Magix's surface.

* * *

"Look Bloom I can explain," Roxy begged, "It was an accident ok, I wasn't trying to make a potion to make you mark me as your mate honest."

Bloom's right eye twitched at her before she groaned at this, "Roxy how am I going to tell Sky about this?!" Bloom exclaimed. The pinkette gave a glare at this.

"Who cares what he thinks! Bloom he lied to you, and used you to cheat on his fiance!" Roxy yelled back at the redhead, "He's not good for you Bloom can't you see it!"

Now Bloom was glaring at her, "Oh and who is good for me you?!"

Daphne looked at the two of them confused by all this and just asked, "I don't know what's going on but why can't Bloom date both you and this Sky?" Daphne asked., the two arguing teenagers looked at the nymph at this causing the blonde to blush, "Is it something I said?"

"Mom I can't just do that!" Bloom exclaimed as she had a blush on her face.

"But this solves everything and leaves everyone happy," Daphne pointed out causing Bloom to shake her head. She just couldn't believe that her mother was supporting this, "Can't you just give it a try I mean what's the worse that could happen?"

* * *

"You have to be joking!" Daphne screamed. The next day Faragonda had called in Daphne to inform her of something urgent. The Queen of Domino decided to bring the Winx with her and after some reassurance Faragonda decided to inform the group about the Trix taking the codex. This caused Daphne to react in shock and after asking how they knew about this Faragonda confessed that Darkar was back.

"I'm afraid not," Faragonda confessed. At this Daphne stood up and bent down to look her straight in the eyes.

"If this school as a piece of the Codex I demand that you give it to me right now!" Daphne yelled at her.

Faragonda was taken back by the Nymphs demand, "What would you do with it?" She asked.

"I will hide it, Darkar can't see me as I casted a enchantment long ago hiding me from his sight I will hide it in some place he wouldn't be able to travel to," Daphne explained.

"Why don't we just destroy the codex if it's so dangerous?" Roxy stated thinking it would be that simple. After the pinkette girl said this Daphne and amazingly to them the rest of the Winx including Bloom gave a sigh.

"I tried that I really did, but nothing worked the Codex can't be destroyed even with the Dragon Flame," Daphne looked at Faragonda, "Please headmistress if Darkar gets his hands on the power of Realix he will be unstoppable I need to hide just one piece of it from him were he can't reach it."

Faragonda gave a sigh in defeat, "Very well come with me."

Unknown to the group someone was listening to them from the other side of the door. He had a smile on his face, "I must inform my master of this," The spy said with a smile on his face.

He walked away for a moment and looked up as he heard his master's voice, "What is it this time?" Darkar asked as he viewed his spy though his magic.

"Master Daphne is about to lead me to the Alfea Codex," At that Darkar had a wicked smile on his face at this.

"Very good I will be sending my shadow monsters to get the codex piece I need you let them in." Darkar informed him as his spy gave a bow.

"It will be done Master." Darkar then waved his arms ending the viewing. A smile came over his face for a moment. One of his shadow creatures had just been destroyed and it was by the hand of the pixies.

"Found you!" Darkar said as she changed out into his Phoenix form and flew out laughing as he did.

* * *

The pixies in Pixie Village were on high alert none more so than Ninfea the guardian of there piece of the codex. They knew that the Shadow creatures were wondering the woods nearby but they had hoped they wouldn't find them. When a creature got to close Ninfea was forced to act and destroyed.

"You think he won't find us?" One of the Pixies asked her.

"I don't think so," Ninfea was soon proved how wrong she was as a evil laugh was heard echoing through the forest. Above the Village a large Phoenix of burning Shadows flew overhead before landing and morphing into Lord Darkar.

He had a evil smile on his face as he took a step the shadow creatures coming out from the woods ready for there master to give them a command. Darkar gave the pixies a glare at them, "I must commend your ability to hide from me but now it's over." Darkar held gather his Dark powers within his right hand and closed it into a fist, "Now hand over the Codex or I will reduce you and the Village along with your Tree of Life to ASH!" Darkar screamed causing the pixies to huddle together in fear.

Ninfea glared at him cluching her tiny hands into fists before she held her head down low in defeat. Darkar had them in a coner and they had no real choice, "Very well," She tossed up her scepter as it morphed into a piece of the Codex. Darkar walked up to her and took the codex from her hands.

"Ahhh no fighting back this is a nice change of pace," Darkar had a smile on his face, "Seeing how I'm about to have three pieces of the Codex I'm feeling mercifull I'll leave you with the knowledge you failed your mission," Darkar said with a smile looking over at the fear and diespir in there eyes almost feeding off of it.

With a laugh he transformed back into a Phoenix and few away with his prize as the Shadow Monsters followed there master back into the underground. Ninfea turned to the pixies, "One of you head to Alfea infoorm headmistress Faragonda, Darkar has our piece of the Codex."

* * *

 **Well isn't that depressing. I know Darkar getting the pieces far faster then he did in season 2. Well what can he do he only fears Daphne in this it's time to step up his game.**

 **Also Daphne thinks Bloom should be in two relationships… yay understanding but not reallly mom.**

 **Cue: Superheroes**

 **RxR see you all next time!**


	17. Daphne's Regrets

**Hi everyone now I must make a confession everyone. I might focus on another story… maybe not. Also does anyone know when World of Winx is coming on Netflix? No one OK then. How about season eight? Oh wait that might take a few years... should I do a season eight myself? Maybe I should after all a few season seven stories are popping up might as well join the club. 4kids reference!**

 **Cue: Winx, your magic now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, please support the official release.**

* * *

Faragonda lead the Nymph and the Winx to the hallway before placing her hand on the wall revealing to everyone the secret archives. "This is where the Codex has been kept ever since Alfea's founding." Faragonda explained as the pixie guardian came floating down a bit annoyed by all of them.

"Miss Faragonda I must protest this library isn't…" The Guardian Pixie of Alfea stopped and floated up to Daphne her eyes wide in shock. "Your, your the last Nymph of the Magical Dimension." She said in awe before giving a bow at her.

Daphne had a blush. It seemed that even ten thousand years later her deeps for the pixies were still remembered, "Sorry about me bringing my daughter and her friends but I need you to give me the codex," Daphne's request caused the pixie a moment of hesitation but she summoned up a book which opened to reveal the codex piece.

"I hope you know what you are going to do with it." The codex floated up out of the book while the pixie seemed hesitant to give the Queen the codex.

"Don't worry I hope to hide it in some place where Darkar will never be able to reach it," Daphne explained to the pixie as she moved to take it. At that moment the roof was destroyed as glass fell down and Shadow creatures started to land all around them.

"What Darkar's shadow minions!" Bloom exclaimed.

"That's impossible I warded the school against them along with other teachers!" Faragonda stated. The creatures immediately blasted a breath of slim knocking the codex out of the air. Daphne summoned up her hands and the air was seen being tossed against them.

"We can't let them take the codex girls, Magic Winx!" Bloom screamed as she and the girls transformed into there fairy forms.

"Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame!"

"Flora, Fairy of Nature!"

"Stella, Fairy of the Sun and Moon!"

"Aisha, Fairy of Waves!"

"Musa, Fairy of Music!"

"Mirta, Fairy of the Mind!"

"Roxy, Fairy of Animals!"

"Tecna, Fairy of Technology!"

Daphne herself closed her eyes hoping to transform only to find out she just couldn't. However now wasn't a good time to Dwell on this as the codex was in danger of falling into Darkar's hands. "Psy Strike!" Mirta screamed

"Eagle Talons!" Roxy screamed as the psychic and animal fairies unleashed there attacks on the Shadow monsters. Above coming out was a swarm of small shadow beings flew out screeching as Bloom fired a blast at them along with everyone else. In the confusion Kerbog flew down and swiped the Codex flying away from the scene.

When it was all over the shadow monsters were all destroyed while the codex couldn't be found, "I can't believe it, they just took the codex right from under us." Daphne said as she looked down before falling on her knees.

Bloom walked next to her mother placing a hand on her shoulder, "Mom?" Bloom asked The nymph and long lost Queen of Domino turned to her daughter getting up she turned away from them and walked out of the room.

Daphne spoke up as she walked out, the tone of her voice was one of depression and sadness, "I need to be alone right now Laurel." With that the nymph walked out to be alone as she let her failure sit in.

* * *

Darkar landed back in shadowhaunt with the Codex of Pixie village at hand. As he walked down the corridor to his throne room he turned to see his familiar coming out with the codex of Alfea in hand. Darkar took the codex into his hand, and soon had a devious smile plastered all over his face, "This is my day three pieces down only one more to go." He walked right back into his throne room.

Darkar placed the codex pieces with the other one within his pression as the Trix walked right in, "I see you have three codex pieces." Icy pointed out. Darkar turned to the three witches.

"Yes now the only piece I need is from Cloud Tower," Darkar then turned to the trio of witches, "How would you three like to take this one?" The Trix had smirks on there faces at this. The idea of getting back at Cloud Tower was something they could get behind. They still hadn't gotten over being kicked out of Cloud Tower over something so trivial compared to what they had planned.

"You read our minds." Icy stated as she and her sisters disappeared laughing maniacally as they did. When the Trix were gone Darkar sat down on his throne.

* * *

Bloom walked up to see her mother all on her own looking out from one of Alfea's spires. The redhead was hidden but she could hear Daphne talking to herself, "What was I thinking just sealing him away? Now he has two pieces of the codex… ahhh I should have destroyed him when I had the chance!" Daphne yelled at herself. Daphne the had a sigh as she turned behind her, "Laurel I know you're there."

Bloom had a blush as she had been found out eavesdropping. Bloom came up as her mother turned to her. Bloom spoke up with an apologetic tone, "Sorry it's just…" Bloom couldn't bring the words to her mouth. Daphne gave a sigh at her daughter's actions.

"It's alright Laurel." Daphne turned back out to look at the horizon over the lake. Bloom walked next to her mother before Daphne asked her, "So how much of that did you hear?"

"I only caught the part about you regretting sealing Darkar." Bloom answered truthfully. Daphne gave a sigh at this.

"So you heard half of it then," Daphne turned her head to the direction of where Darkar's lair should be, "Ten thousand years ago me and my friends faced off against him to keep him from taking the fourth piece of the codex hidden originally under the Lake, after we fought our way though much of his forces and faced off against him ourselves I managed to place a seal over him binding him to sleep for eternity."

"But after today you feel as though you should have tried to destroy him?" Bloom reasoned. Daphne turned to her daughter and gave a sigh.

"If only it was that simple, me and my friends your friends ancestors we were tired and exhausted and I was barely even standing we barely had enough energy to get out as the cave system collapsed around us, much less destroy Darkar." Daphne said recalling the events nearly ten thousand years ago, "I was planning on returning to destroy him myself later on but soon afterwards the Ancestral Witches and there armies started there war and my attention was focused on trying to stop them."

For a moment no one spoke up as silence filled the air for a few moments between the two. The silence was finally broken by Bloom who had to ask her mother a question, 'If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you transform back there?" Bloom asked. The redhead then paused as she had a guess on the reason why, "Is it because of me? Did me being born meant you couldn't?" Daphne saw her daughters horrified this.

The blonde held her closed in a hug dispersing some of Bloom's fears, "No It isn't you I just haven't transformed for so long I lost my inspiration to do so." Daphne explained to her. Bloom calmed herself down after this, "Don't ever think you're a problem for me ok, I love you and don't you forget that." Daphne said with a loving smile on her face.

Bloom gave her a hug herself, "I love you too." Bloom said having a little tear coming down her face.

Daphne took a deep breath after this and spoke up, "Laurel I'm thinking of seeing if Faragonda will let me pull you from your classes at Alfea."

"What why?" Bloom asked confused by why her mother wanted to do something like this.

"Because Laurel I think it should be obvious why," Daphne gave her a smile, "I didn't get to teach you this given the fact I was forced to send you away but now that I'm here Laurel, I'm going to train you to take your rightful place and become the Tenth Nymph of the Magical Dimension." Daphne explained causing Bloom to gasp a bit in shock at this.

* * *

 **Yes I'm sorry for it being a bit short but I have a reason for why it is…. I got nothing I sadly think I'm burning myself out. Anyway Darkar has three pieces and he should soon get the four piece and like canon he'll need the Dragon Flame or at least someone connected to the flame.**

 **Cue: Superheroes**

 **RxR see you all later. I'm off to the movies!**


	18. The Spy is Found

**Hey everyone how are you? Now I'm sorry to say I might be updating later than usual. Reason why is because of my computer is having issues. Also I realize I haven't had any temporal fish out of water stuff with Daphne.**

 **Cue: Winx, your magic now .**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own winx club, please support the official release.**

* * *

Faragonda looked at the pixie that had came to her while a holographic project of Headmistress Griffin and Saladin. "Now can you say that again?" Faragonda asked hoping to make sure she had heard that again.

"The codex in pixie village has fallen into Darkar's hands, he came personally to collect it and threaten to destroy the tree of Life if we didn't give him it." The pixie said with a sad look and a feeling of failure coming off the thing. This was disastrous news as it meant Darkar now had three pieces of the codex.

"Thank you for the message, please stay here for awhile and rest up before going home." Faragonda offered and the pixie gave a nod before flying away. The other two school heads looked at Faragonda with looks of dread on there faces.

"Darkar now has three pieces of the codex all he needs is Cloud Towers and nothing will be able to stop him!" Saladin's voice held in it the panic in each of there minds. Before they could continue a knock was heard on her door.

"We will have to talk about this later," Faragonda said as the holographic projections disappeared as Daphne walked into the room. The nymph had a look of confusion on her face as she had just saw a pixie flew away from the headmistress office. "Daphne good I needed to ask you something." Faragonda said getting up.

"Sure but I came here for a request."

"What kinda request?" Faragonda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I would like to take Laurel out of school for a bit," Daphne said as she took a seat in one of the chairs. This caused Faragonda to raise a eyebrow in confusion. She knew Laurel meant Bloom but she didn't know why Daphne wanted to take her daughter out.

"May I ask why?"

"Well you see Faragonda seeing how I'm back, I can now to train Laurel, to become the Tenth Nymph of the Magical Dimension." Daphne could see the look of surprise at this. A new Nymph of the Magical Dimension. Something like that hadn't been seen in ten thousand years. Daphne decided to clarify, "I just want to pull her for a few weeks and maybe her friends as well to give them a bit of training as well." Daphne knew that if the Winx were to be the new guardians they might as well join in as well.

"I'll see what I could do but Daphne we have a situation on our hands," Faragonda sat back down and with a sigh looked Daphne in the eyes, "While his minions took our codex Darkar himself found and took Pixie villages piece and now he has three pieces of the codex." That caused Daphne expression to change to one of shock and she froze up for a brief moment. "Daphne? Daphne!" Faragonda screamed breaking her out.

"Yes sorry I just…" Daphne couldn't place her words on this.

"It's already now we need to know if Darkar gets the last codex is there a way to stop him?" Faragonda asked hoping that there was a least a silver lining.

"The codex is only the first part, Darkar would need the powers of Light and Darkness, his Phoenix Fire and it's opposite the Dragon Flame to open the portal," Daphne closed her eyes after she informed Faragonda.

"That would mean that," Faragonda received a nod from Daphne.

"Yes once he gets the codex he will go after Laurel," Daphne then looked away, "Or me," Daphne regretted to inform Laurel that a small part of her soul came from her and while this didn't mean much it meant that in theory she could be used a substitute in Laurel's place.

* * *

Bloom walked back into her room her mind racing a bit at the prospect of her being a Nymph of the Magical Dimension. She didn't know what being a nymph meant but she just knew that it was important. When she opened up the door she looked in to see Mirta talking to the group, 'I'm telling you I think Avalon has to be a spy for Darkar." The psychic fairy spoke up, "He doesn't feel his emotions aren't normal."

"What's going on?" Bloom asked as the girls turned to there unofficial leader.

"Oh Bloom Mirta thinks that Avalon could be a spy for Darkar," Stella explained as the redhead walked in. Bloom would admit she felt something suspicious about him. Bloom turned to the psychic fairy.

"I think I might know a way to prove it," Bloom sat down, "I can see someone's true thoughts though there aura thanks to the Dragon Flame." Bloom hadn't actively used this since last year and really it was a bit of a shock that she could do so. Actually she almost forgot that she could do it. ' _I wonder why would I forget a power that can let me know that I'm being lied to? I mean what if I'm being tricked to giving one of my friends poison?'_

"Oh yeah I actually forgot that you could do that," Stella said as she Flora, Tecna and Musa had a blush at forgetting what Bloom could do. A ew minutes later the girls were walking down the hallway looking for Avalon. They stopped as Bloom caught sight of Avalon and after a few tries finally could see his aura. When she did she was greeted with a monstrous shape then the vaguely humanoid.

Bloom moved back and turned to Mirta, "Mirta you were right, that… thing is a spy for Darkar but it's also isn't even the real Avalon!" At this the winx had a gasp.

"We have to tell Faragonda!" With that the girls ran down the hall while "Avalon" turned to the sound of eight running feet. He could feel a nagging voice that told him he had been found out but ignored it. After all he had not been found out yet. The winx raced down to Faragonda office bursting in as Daphne and Faragonda were finishing up there conversation.

"Girls what is going on?" Faragonda asked as Bloom walked up to tell the headmistress what they discovered.

"It's Avalon Ms. Faragonda, he is one of Darkar's servants in the form of the real Avalon he's the reason why we lost our codex." Bloom told the headmistress while the other girls backed her up. Daphne looked at her daughter's eyes and knew that she was telling the truth while Faragonda seemed shocked at the accusation.

"Do you have any prove about this?" Faragonda asked. The girls soon realized a huge flaw in this as they didn't have any real proof with them. While Faragonda could take there word for it "Avalon" could find a way to pull the wool over her eyes.

"I know a way." Daphne said standing up, "Mirta if your powers are the same as Harmonia you can use her wand to show us Avalon's thoughts and memories." Daphne turned to Faragonda, "Would that be proof enough?"

Faragonda felt this seemed a bit underhanded because if this was nothing it would be an invasion of privacy. On the other hand if they were right then she been fooled by Darkar and thanks to him they had lost there codex. "Very well."

A few minutes later "Avalon" walked into the headmistress office looking around at the crowd of the Headmistress the Winx and Daphne all looking at him, "You wanted to see me Ms Faragonda." He attempted to hide his panic as something told him he was found out. Mirta pulled out her bracelet and shaped it into Harmonia's wand and at that moment Avalon's could feel something invading his mind.

After a few moments the headmistress had her eyes wide and with that Avalon knew his cover was brown. Red tattoos formed over his face as he was about to launch an attack only for Faragonda and Daphne to beat him to the punch blasting him into the wall. Faragonda and walked up to him, "I can't believe it we had a spy under our noses the whole time, what has Darkar done with the real Avalon?" Faragonda demanded.

The fake Avalon gave a laugh, "My master imprisoned him in his dungeon, he's most likely dead at this point." Fake Avalon was about to speak a spell when Daphne blasted him in the face with a burst of fire.

"Oh no your not getting away that easily," The nymph of the magical dimension said as two ladies readied a blast. However just before they did fake Avalon watched as he started to dissipate much to his horror.

"No master please have mercy!" Fake Avalon begged only to break apart into nothing as Darkar now had no more use for him. Daphne almost felt sorry for him almost.

* * *

Darkar clutched his glowing fist as he terminated his spy in Alfea. He felt no remorse as he did so, "You've served your purpose I have no more use for you anyway." he looked at the image of the Trix, "Don't worry you won't be alone for long." He said laughing maniacally.

The Trix looked up through the viewing bubble as they felt that someone was laughing at them.

* * *

 **Well Avalon is gone and Darkar going to betrayed the Trix but we all saw that coming. XD. Now then I also poked fun at the whole "forgetting there powers" thing that the winx seem to be going though.**

 **RxR see you all later. I'm signing out!**


	19. The Final Codex

**Hello everyone how are you? Now then I realized you can't reply. Anyway we are nearing the season finale. Yeah don't worry I'll give you guys a sequel.**

 **Cue: Winx, your magic now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, please support the official release.**

* * *

After the fake Avalon had been terminated right before there eyes the winx were informed by Faragonda that they were being pulled from there classes. "Seriously no school?" Stella asked with a smile. Bloom however probably knew the real reason why they were being pulled from classes.

"I won't say that," Faragonda watched as the girls save Bloom had looks of confusion at this. "Daphne if you please."

The nymph of the Magical Dimension gave a nod turning to the girls, "I wanted to start Laurel training to became the Tenth Nymph of the Magical Dimension," Daphne started as she walked up to her daughter, "So I then thought given your close friendship I think you all would want to come with us." Daphne explained before turning to the rest of the girls.

As the girls walked out Stella asked the girls, "Anyone else get a feeling of we have already done this before?" The girls looked at each other save Roxy. The knew the reason must have been the memories of the ancestors and past lives.

"Makes sense we are reincarnations, Stella most likely our ancestors did this with Daphne." Tecna point out. Roxy never told them this but she felt kinda left out about not having a connection like they seemed to have with Bloom all those millennia ago.

"So where are we going?" Bloom said asking the obvious question. Daphne turned the girls with a smile.

"We are going to the wildlands, I figured it would be as good a place to start your training." Daphne explained as she showed them a look through a portal as she talked about it, "The wildlands is a resort not but back then it was where my mother took me and my friends to start our training the natural energy within the wildlands weakens magic our goal is for each of you to overcome the weaken effects and still be able to use your magic." Daphne explained and unsummoned the portal.

"Anything else?" Roxy asked. Daphne then turned to the girls with a smile on her face.

"Saladin has let me take your specialists with us I figured the more the merrier." At that Bloom turned to Roxy. The pinkette turned to her with a sheepish smile. Bloom wasn't looking forward to this after all.

* * *

Cloud Tower the school for witches and the school with the last piece of the codex. The school had many pathways and almost seemed to change at will. The ancient tower was were the Trix were looking for the codex. "I wonder where do you think it could possibly be?" Stormy asked her sisters.

They had spent three years at Cloud Tower and knew much of it's secrets. There wasn't much of the Tower they didn't know about. "Maybe it's down in the ancient crypt with _her_ remains." Darcy's voice had venom as she said that. The ancient crypt within Cloud Tower held the remains of the founder of the school. The witch who lead the rebellion against the then dominant Ancestral Coven just after the three Ancestrals were killed along with Queen Daphne. Her remains were entombed within the oldest crypt within the very tower.

"That's a possibility but it's been sealed for almost ten thousand years if the pixie is guarding it in there I don't think it would be alive." Icy pointed out causing a look of disappointment to appear on the witches faces. Icy and her sisters would have joyed ripping the codex from the corpse of her. Maybe do a bit more to the body then they really needed to do.

"Well what about that other legend?" Darcy and Icy turned to there sister and then thought about it. The other legend that Stormy was talking about was the one about a secret study used by the founder.

"Perhaps but where do you think the entrance to something like that could be?" Icy asked her. Stormy thought about it but didn't come up with anything. Darcy however had a idea. A few moments later the Trix came to the mural of Cloud Towers founder. The mural was surprising maintained with her eyes closed and her greenish olive colored blonde hair covering most of the mural itself.

"You seriously think the entrance is through the mural?" Stormy said asking the darkness using witch. Darcy walked up examining the mural.

"It's possible, the mural has it's own magical power after all and seems to be independent from Cloud Tower as a whole." Darcy explained as Icy started to check. At the very end a small button was pressed and with it the mural seemed to ripple as Icy's hand passed through. Icy pulled back at this before testing it again. Her hand passed through along with her arm.

Icy turned back to her sisters with a smile on her face. "Seems we found it,' Icy said as the three girls walked though the mural. The trio of witches soon found themselves within a old room filled with books all around. Sitting on the desk within the room being used as a tabe weight was the codex of Cloud Tower.

"This is too easy," Darcy said as she reached to take the codex. At that a blast of magic knock her back. Cloud Tower's pixie Discordia flew down to them.

"Stop right there I will not let you take the last codex!" Discordia screamed. The trix looked at each other for a moment before laughing at the Pixie. The three witches gathered up there magic.

"I'll like to see you try." Icy taunted.

* * *

Outside Cloud Tower a storm had formed as rain fell while Lighting creaked in the sky. The storm covered up the sound as a hole was blasted right through one of the Towers. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy flew out of said hole with the last piece of the Codex in hand while the pixie Discordia was laying against the wall unconscious. In a flash of darkness the Trix were gone reappearing in Shadowhaunt.

Darkar stood up to greet them as Icy held out the last piece of the Codex. A smile come over the Avatar of the Phoenix. "At long last the fourth and final piece of the Codex." Darkar took in and placed it down in the box with the other three pieces, "Now the way is clear to Relix and ultimate power."

He casted the spell letting the ancient power he wielded wash over the codex. The codex reacted to it but instead of hoping the portal to the transcendent realm it just shock as if the spell was incomplete. "Why is nothing happening?" Darcy asked.

Darkar closed his fist as the shadows burned in his hands. He cursed both Daphne and the Great Dragon itself, "It seems I am missing one last key," He looked at his hands then the pieces. He placed it down as the pieces fell into place, "Of course I need the Phoenix Fire's opposite if I wish to open the gateway to Relix, I need the very essence of creation itself!" He stated in realization.

"The essence of creation?" Stormy asked.

"Wait you don't mean…" Icy started as Darkar nodded.

"Yes I need the barrier of the Dragon Flame, only with the powers of the Dragon and Phoenix can Codex open the portal to Relix and the Ultimate Power." Darkar explained as he summoned back up his viewing portal. However he couldn't see them as Daphne's cursed Enchantment blocked him out. He instead focus on where they are at. "They are in the wildlands, it seems Daphne must be beginning Bloom's training."

"The wildlands? Wouldn't our powers not work there?" Darcy pointed out.

"The Gloomix that I gave you should overcome the natural weakening effects of the environment, bring me Bloom so I can have the portal to our prize open at long last." Darkar instructed as the witches gave a nod before disappearing.

Darkar sat back down in his throne as he awaited the Trix to return with Bloom or perhaps with someone who might possibly be useful as a proxy. ' _After all Daphne, creating your daughter most mean you gave up more than the flame.'_ Darkar thought to himself with a laugh.

* * *

 **Well everyone things are getting into place. Now then I hinted at someone else's past life in this story. Don't worry she won't be appearing until the sequel which will come after Darkar is dealt with. :p**

 **Cue: Superheroes.**

 **RxR see you all later. I'm signing off.**


	20. Into the Wildlands

**I hope you are liking the story so far. I feel as though I might not be myself. Is that weird? I think it is.**

 **Cue: Winx, your magic now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, Please support the official release.**

* * *

Bloom let out a groan. They had just gotten to the wildlands and so far only thing she was having was a headache. When Daphne let it slip about the idea of both Sky and Roxy sharing her, Sky was upset about it. Well he was more upset about Roxy who kinda told him that fact she originally wanted to take her away from him. The two of them were still yelling at each other over it. "Laurel?" Daphne's voice took her out of her musings, "Did you hear me?"

Bloom turned to her and shook her head, "Sorry I was distracted what was it you said?" Bloom asked.

"I asked if you can come with me for a moment." Daphne said again looking at the group for a moment, "I think you would like to have some time away from them after you know." Bloom turned to the girls and boys and gave a nod. Daphne then yelled out to the rest of them, "Hey I'm taking Laurel away for a moment!" Daphne yelled out.

"Sure take your time!" Brandon yelled back. With that the two of them walked into the wilds. Daphne leading the two of them.

"Laurel mind if I ask you a question, what do you think a Nymph of the Magical Dimension is?" Daphne asked as she stopped to make sure some of the creatures hadn't followed them. Bloom thought about that and already knew the answer.

"Well from what I was told the nine Nymphs of the Magical Dimension held the fate of the Magical Dimension after the Great Dragon disappeared," Bloom answered as she recited what she had learned during her first year at Alfea.

"That's close Bloom, as Nymphs of the Magical Dimension it's our duty to protect the Magical Dimension from threats that seek to harm it." Daphne explained before she sat down on a rock and motioned for Bloom to sit down next to her. "Ok the first thing I want you to do is close your eyes and try to transform."

Bloom closed her eyes trying to find her magic. When she did she tried to pull it out but just couldn't as the energy in the air blocked it down, "I can't the wildlands weakens my magic like everyone else's." Bloom sighed only to see Daphne have a chuckle at this causing the redhead to turn to her mother.

"Sorry it's just brings back memories," Daphne said with a smile, "It's not the wildlands that is keeping you from transforming, it's your subconscious mind." Daphne explained to her as she looked up at the clouds, "Just like me and the keepers before you, your mind has created mental blocks and barriers." Daphne looked her in the eyes, "In truth right now you should be able to transform like always and keep yourself transformed and going almost like the wildlands were nothing to you and the thing is with the Dragon Flame it should be like that."

"Wait then why can't I? Why would I do something like that?" Bloom asked, Daphne sat back down next to her before looking away.

"My mother, your grandmother once told me that the reason was a combination of both fear and doubt. The fear stems from the fact that within us is an immeasurable magical power, we are afraid we won't be able to control it that the very flames we summon will destroy both us and everyone we love and care for." Daphne looked down at this, "The doubt is very easy yet also hard to overcome as we always doubt ourselves."

Daphne looked as Bloom before brushing a lock of her hair, "You however have a torment going on inside you," Daphne placed her finger on Bloom's face as images started to flash inside her head, "Trauma from when you were a baby when the ancestrals attacked." Bloom flinched as she remembered it the sounds of destruction of screams of watching as Daphne ran and hid her away using something to send her into the future finding herself in a burning building.

"You spent most of your life believing you were just a normal girl from earth you had no idea who you were until that day," The images of her childhood of growing up on earth, of Mike and Vanessa, "The day you found out that you weren't a normal girl the day you meant Stella and awoke the Dragon Flame within you changed your world," The images of not just that day but also of her time at Alfea. Meeting Flora, Tecna, and Musa forming the Winx Club her misadventures in her first year, "Even then nothing about that changed who you were until you learned you were adopted."

Images flared of the truth being told of her attempt to figure it out, of the day of the royals and eventually the Trix taking most of her Dragon Flame of her origins and her friends connection to her and the past, "From there everything changed you were now a lost Princess from a ancient realm lost for millennia, the keeper of Dragon Flame, as well as being born from it." The images of her birth showed by Daphne herself as well as the last image of her mother's final showdown with the Ancestrals and her words. Daphne removed her finger from her forehead.

"Your torn apart and you have no idea who you are," Daphne finished.

Bloom closed her eyes. "Am I Bloom a normal girl from earth? Or am I Laurel a princess from a ancient kingdom?" Bloom asked as she opened her eyes.

Daphne gave her a sigh and placed her hand on Bloom's shoulder before looking at her unsure herself, "I can't say that for you, you'll have to figure it out." Daphne gave her a smile, "Anyway you choose I will never be disappointed in you." With that the two of them embraced in a hug.

* * *

A portal opened up as the Trix landed within the trio of witches could feel the weakening effects of the wildlands just like anyone else. "The wildlands, just being here makes me feel weaker." Stormy commented.

"Then we shouldn't over exort ourselves then." Darcy looked on as a few of the wildlands creatures. "Perhaps they could be of use." Darcy said as she held up her hands hypnotizing the creatures in the woods.

"Good one Darcy this should make everything all the more easier." Icy said with a smile.

"Now then find us Bloom you beasts." Darcy commanded as the creatures walked off to do there mistress's bidding.

* * *

The next day things had started well. Daphne was having the girls try to transform like she had Bloom. "Focus all your magic and try to transform." Daphne told them. The girls closed there eyes focusing on there power. Daphne watched as they were all covered in a flash of light and for a brief moment transformed. In an instant later they returned to normal gasping from the strain. "Well that was a great first start."

"I feel like I just ran mile.".Mirta groaned.

"In a way you just did." Tecna commented.

"How about we take a break for a bit?" Daphne asked the girls receiving nods from the girls in agreement. "Ok then it looks like it's getting close to lunch time." Daphne said as she looked up in the sky., "Does anyone have a watch with them?" Daphne asked.

Roxy pulled out her phone, "Let's see it's around noon and… oh my gosh Bloom I remembered what today is!" Roxy had a nagging feeling ever sense she woke up about what today was.

"What Roxy?" Bloom asked.

"It's Selina's birthday." Roxy answered, "I promised her I would visit her for her birthday… guess I messed up on that."

"I thought she wasn't talking to us remember how she was just before school was out?" Bloom asked. Roxy gave a nod.

"True but after you left for Alfea or as your parents covered "Overseas" she told me she was sorry about it and was dealing with some issues," Roxy looked down for a moment, "By then I was learning under Eldora I started seeing her less and less and when she asked me about it I promised that I would be there for her birthday."

"Mind if I ask you two who is Selina?" Stella's question made the two of them remember that they weren't alone. The winx and Daphne each looked at the two girls wondering who Selina was.

Bloom and Roxy both rubbed the back of there heads, "Oh right, Selina was the third member of our group we had all been friends for so long growing up that we were almost sisters. Before I meet Stella, Selina had grown a bit distant with us and I had honestly thought our friendship was over." Bloom explained.

"It might just be over." Roxy added with a sigh.

Daphne shook her head at this, "I'm guessing both of you haven't told her that you each have magic?" Daphne's question caused the two girls to look to the side and away from each other, "Maybe you should both just tell her that you're both fairies next time you see her? As a way to show why you have to be so secretive?"

The two looked at each other before nodding, "Your right after Darkar is taken care of me and Bloom are going to earth to say we are sorry." Roxy stated.

"Good now come on lunch is waiting on you two." Daphne said teasing them.

* * *

 **Well now seems Bloom and Roxy might be in for a surprise later on. *wink wink***

 **Anyway this story has hit twenty chapters! Yay for milestones!**

 **Cue: Superheroes**

 **I will see you all later!**


End file.
